Cédric, mon champion
by Angelica Winchester
Summary: Angélica Mooneyes débarque en 6ème année à Hogwarts, elle arrive de Suisse et découvre la magie. Elle découvre aussi un garçon angélique comme elle le dit, Cédric Diggory
1. L'arrivée

**Cédric, mon champion**

**Auteur:** Moi, Angélica alias Couette-couette alias Shimssée Malfoy  
**Couple:** Cédric Diggory et Angélica Mooneyes  
**Rating:** Je sais pas encore... Peut-être interdit moin de 13 ans  
**Résumé:** Angélica Mooneyes débarque en 6ème année à Hogwarts, elle arrive de Suisse et découvre la magie. Elle découvre aussi un garçon angélique comme elle le dit. Cédric Diggory  
**Notre de l'auteur:** Cette fanfic ce déroule lors de l'année du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, Cho ne sortira pas avec Cédric, quand à savoir si il mourra ou pas, vous verrez mais cette fic n'est donc pas réaliste!

**L'arrivée**

_Au milieu de la gare de Londres ce trouve une jeune fille et son père. La jeune fille est d'une taille moyenne, elle ne mesure pas plus d'1m60, ces cheveux lui arrivent un peu en dessous des épaules, ils sont de couleur un peu accajout avec des meches couleurs un peu noisette. Elle a les yeux brun avec un peu de vert, tout dépend des jours. Elle porte des habits qui ne la mettent pas forcément trop en valeur. En faite comme ont dit cette jeune fille à un look skateuse, même si ces goûts musicaux sont variés, elle porte un pentalon noir, assez moulant mais pas trop, une ceinture qui rouge qui pend avec la chaine d'un porte monnaie, des chaussures bleue foncée avec un E rose dessu et un petit top qui laisse légérement deviné ses formes. Elle pousse un caddies remplis de bagages avec un chat au-dessus du tout. _

_Son père et elle sont un peu perdu au milieu de la grande gare de King Cross. Ils recherchent la voie 9 ¾. _

_Ils se dirigent entre les voies 9 et 10 mais biensur il n'y a pas leur voie. En faite cette voie mène au Hogwarts Express, le train qui amenera la jeune fille dans sa nouvelle école, une école de magie. _

_Juste avant la fin de l'année scolaire, son père fut muté en Angleterre pour son travail. La famille partit donc s'installer dans un coin de Londres durant les vacances. Mais le 31 Juillet, un hibou est arrivé par la fenêtre de la jeune fille lui signalant qu'elle était admise en 6ème année à l'école Hogwarts, école de magie pour les sorciers et sorcières. Elle avait d'abore cru à une bonne blague jusqu'au moment ou une vieille femme était venue frapper à leur maison afin de former la jeune fille qui était en retard dans le programme. Bien sur personne dans la famille ne croyait cette femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle face une démonstration forcée de magie devant tout le monde._

_La vieille femme, du nom de Minerva McGonagall, expliqua à la jeune fille que là ou elle était avant, en Suisse, il n'y avait pas d'école de magie, alors qu'ici en Angleterre, il y en avait une, Hogwarts, le ministère a détécté de la magie dans la maison des nouveaux venus et c'est rendu compte qu'une la jeune fille avait des dispositions pour la magie._

_Elle avait donc le choix si elle le souhaitait d'entrer à Hogwarts en 6ème année afin d'apprendre la magie. _

_La jeune fille eu quelques minutes pour ce décider. Elle accepta presque tout de suite. Elle était croyante en la magie, chose qui lui avait posé quelques problèmes de moqueries de ses anciens camarades de classe, elle avait très envie de découvrir la magie et de connaître de nouvelles personnes afin de prendre un nouveau départ dans la vie. _

_Le professeur McGonagall était la co-directrice à Hogwarts, elle était la directrice de la maison Gryffindor, la jeune fille ne savait pas trop ce que c'était mais elle se dit qu'elle le demanderait plus tard. Albus Dumbledor était le directeur de l'école. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle devrait prendre le Hogwarts Express le 1 er Septembre à 11h sur la voie 9 ¾ qu'elle avait le droit à un animal, chat, hibou ou autre, elle lui expliqua aussi comment se rendre au Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter ces effets scolaires. puis la vieille femme du repartir._

_Mais ce que la vieille femme avait oublier de leur expliquer était où ce trouvait la gare 9 ¾. Et la jeune fille et le père étaient là à marcher d'un pas rapide sur toute la 9 et 10 afin de trouver la voie 9 ¾. Au bout de 10 minutes, alors qu'il ne restait que 5 minutes avant que le train ne parte ils entendirent une grand-mère et son petit fils parler de Hogwarts, la jeune fille, Angélica de son prénom, alla leur demander si ils savaient ou était la voie. _

_Le garçon et sa grand-mère les accompagnèrent et leur montrèrent comment s'y rendre. En faite il fallait foncer dans un mur entre les voies 9 et 10. _

_Angélica avait un peu peur mais elle le fit quand même et se retrouva sur une autre voie, devant une vieille locomotive. Elle était toute émerveillée. Elle se précipita à bord car il ne restait que 2 minutes avant le départ. Elle embrassa son père et alla ce chercher un endroit ou s'assoir._

_Angélica trouva un compartiment vide, elle rangea ses bagages et s'installa confortablement. Elle pris un livre et commença à lire. Depuis que le Professeur McGonagall était venue elle lisait beaucoup de livres des années qu'elle n'avait pas faite afin d'avoir un bon niveau et de ne pas arriver tel une pomme qui ne sait rien du tout. _

_Alors qu'elle lisait, elle ne se rendit même pas compte que le garçon qui l'avait aidée à la gare s'assis dans le même compartiment. Ce n'est que lorsque trois autres personnes entrèrent à leurs tours qu'elle les remarqua. _

_La jeunne fille qui était avec les trois garçon observa Angélica un moment puis lui dit avec un sourire:_

H: Je vois que tu aimes bien lire aussi. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et toi comment tu t'appelles?

A: Angélica Mooneyes, oui j'aime bien lire et je dois apprendre ce que je n'ai pas pu apprendre les autres années.

H: Ah bon? Pourquoi tu n'as pas appris les autres années? Au faite, je t'ai jamais vue et tu as un drole d'accens... J'ai un peu de peine à tout comprendre ce que tu me dis.

_Angélica lui fit un sourire, elle savait très bien de quoi parlait Hermione, elle avait un peu de peine avec l'anglais orale, certains mots qu'elle prononcait était faux et voulait dire un autre mot que celui qu'elle pensait._

A: Tu ne m'as jamais vue avant car je viens de Suisse. Je suis arrivée au début des vacances d'été. Et il n'y avait pas d'école de magie en Suisse. On m'a dit quand je suis arrivée ici que j'avais des dispositions magiques et que je pouvais aller à Hogwarts si je le souhaitais en 6ème année mais que je devais apprendre un peu avant la rentrée afin de ne pas être perdue.

_C'est alors qu'un garçon au cheveux roux prit la parole:_

R: Hermione elle, elle lis toujours, elle fait que ça et c'est pas pour rattrapper du retard scolaire, c'est miss-je-sais-tout en faite. _Dit le garçon en rigolant Hermione devient un peu rouge pivoine puis ils se présentèrent_

R: Moi c'est Ronald Weasley, ça c'est Neuville Londubat

_Le garçon qui l'a aidée à la gare lui fait un signe de main_

R: Et lui c'est Harry Potter

_Un garçon avec une cicatrice fait un signe de main et lui dit salut. _

_Durant la suite du voyage elle apprend à connaître les quatres élèves. Ils lui apprennent ce que sont les maisons à Hogwarts et Angélica se dit tout de suite qu'elle n'aime pas les Slytherins. Angie est une fille timide. Très timide, qui aime bien être dans son coin mais qui aime bien parler avec les gens malgrès tout. Elle était vraiment pas faite pour cette maison là. Gryffindor... Oui ca pouvait être pas mal mais dison que le courage n'es pas une de ses grandes qualitées, la loyauté oui, travailleuse? Dison qu'elle pouvait travailler mais elle part facilement dans ses rêve et ce laisse facilement déconcentrée. Ravenclaw semblait une maison assez bien elle aussi, mais il est dit que là bas ils aiment énormement le travaille. Pas pour elle. La dernière maison était celle de Hufflepuff. Fidèle avec leurs amis. En faite peu lui importait tant qu'elle n'était pas à Slytherin, en plus là bas ils n'aiment pas les moldus. _

_Ils parlèrent aussi de problèmes surgit à une coupe du Monde de Quidditch et Angie se retient de demandé ce que c'était le Quidditch, les mange-morts et Vous-Savez-Qui._

_Au bout d'un moment les quatres élèves se levèrent et sortirent leurs robes de sorciers. Hermione expliqua à Angélica qu'avant d'arriver à Hogwarts les élèves mettent leurs tenues. Angie enfila aussi sa robe de sorcier qui elle ne portait pas l'insigne d'une maison spécifique._

_Une fois le train arrêter Angélica du ce séparer d'eux pour aller avec les première année afin d'affronté la cérémonie de répartition._

_Quand Angie entra dans la pièce avec les premières années elle fut très impréssionné. Tout était beau et grand, et ce plafond magique qui refletait le temps de dehors. Les élèves s'arrêtèrent devant un tabouret, dos aux reste de la salle. _

_Angélica du attendre que tous les élèves fut réparti pour l'être elle même. Le Professeur Dumbledor expliqua son cas ce qui fut un moment très genant pour elle._

_C'est avec les joues toutes rouges qu'elle monta sur le tabouret fasse aux élèves qui avaient l'aire de s'interessé à son cas. _

_Le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête. Il lui fesait un peu peur ce chapeau qui parle d'ailleur._

_Durant un certains temps le Choixpeau lui sonda son ésprit et lui causa. Tout de suite il lui dit qu'il ne la voyait pas à Slytherin ce qui la soulagea. Au bout de 5 minutes il cria alors _

HUFFLEPUFF!

_Angélica se dirige vers sa table, sa nouvelle maison, applaudie par ses compagnons de maison. Elle était heureuse de ne pas être à Slytherin mais un peu triste de ne pas être avec Harry, Hermione, Ron et Neuville._

_Elle s'assoit entre deux élèves qui lui avaient fait de la place, deux filles. Les gens autour d'elle lui posait des questions. D'ou elle venait, ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle fesait avant... Elle était très génée à vrai dire. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'un garcon blond l observait un peu plus loin à leur table._


	2. Le début de quelque chose?

**Le début de quelque chose?**

_Le repas de début d'année eut d'autres surprises. Apparement cette année il y avait un tournois. Le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Deux autres écoles se joingnaient à Hogwarts pour qu'un des élèves de chaque école soit séléctionner afin d'y participer, il y aura donc trois champion, un pour chaque école. Seul les dernièrs années pouvaient s'y inscrire. Après ça le repas ce passa normalement et une fois fini Angie se dépécha de rejoindre sa chambre avec son chat, Kiara qui était allongé. _

_Le lendemain elle reçu son programme et jusqu'au jeudi tout ce passait normalement. Elle commença à sympathisé avec deux filles de sa maison, une en 6 ème Jennifer et une 7 ème année, Leanne. Avec les garçons de sa maison c'était plus difficile. En faite avec les garçons en général, elle était pas très sexy et n'attirait pas forcément les regards mais c'est comme ça qu'elle se sentait bien même si ca lui coutait les garçons. Jennifer et Leanne étaient beaucoup plus sexy et n'avaient pas peur des garçons. Ni même d'avoir des petites histoires d'une nuit de temps en temps. Mais elles étaient très gentilles et sympathique. _

_De temps en temps, elle causait un peu à Hermione avec qui elle s'entendait assez bien aussi._

_Le jeudi soir, la séléction des champions devait avoir lieu. Apparement un Hufflepuff avait posé son nom dans la coupe et ésperait être pris. Le champion de Drumstrang fut désigner, ce sera Victor Krum, pour Beauxbaton ce sera Fleur Delacour. Les élèves d'Hogwarts et aussi la table de Hufflepuff stress de savoir quel élève sera pris. C'est alors que le Professeur Dumbledor prononce le nom de Cédric Diggory. Un Hufflepuff ce léve un peu plus loin de la table, Angélica ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Alors qu'il ce dirige vers le Professeur Dumbledor Angie le voit bien _ Waou...Il est beau... _Angélica baisse les yeux sous ce qu'elle vient de penser et rougit fortement ... _ Ben ca y es... Si tu craque sur un mec ca va pas aller... Surtout qu'il te calculera même pas

_Le garçon parti dans une autre pièce là ou les deux autres étaient parti avant. Puis un incident ce poursuivit. La coupe désigna un quatrième champion, un élève de Hogwarts, Harry Potter, normalement il n'y aurait eu que trois élèves et non quatres. Après ça tout le monde traita Harry Potter de tricheur. _

_Les jours qui suivirent, Angélica était un peu ailleur, chaque fois qu'elle appércevait Cédric elle voyait des petites étoiles, elle fesait semblant de lire son livre. Mais elle ne se rendait pas compte que Cédric la regardait aussi, en faite il la regardait depuis le premier soir de son arrivée à l'école. Il aimait bien sa discretion et son naturel._

_Un jour Angie était avec ces deux amies en pleines discussions quand l'une d'elle lui fait:_

L: Dit-moi, tu es différente depuis quelques temps, qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire.

_Angie arrete de regarder Cédric et leur dit_

A: Oh non ... Y a rien juste un petit truc mais c'est sans importance.

_Elle vu Cédric avec Cho en pleine discussion, il ne fallait pas être bête pour voir que Cho Chang draguait Cédric et ca l énérvait et lui fesait du mal. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que ces amies avaient elles aussi regarder là où Angélica regardait et venaient de comprendre_

J: Mais oui qu'on est bêtes! On a pas compris avant!

A: Mais de quoi tu parles? _Angélica comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire_.

J: Que t'es amoureuse de Cédric Diggory! _Jenny avait presque crier, surtout la fin, et les gens autour d'eux en particulier Cédric ce retournèrent vers le groupe de filles. Céd' regarda une seconde Angélica dans les yeux. Elle les tourna bien vite en rougissant. A cet instant précis elle voulait tuer Jenny pour ce qu'elle avait fait_e

L: Tu sais tu devrais tanté ta chance à mon avis. _Lui dit Leanne d'un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel_

A: Non mais ca va pas la tête chez vous ou quoi? Comme si j'avais la moindre chance avec... Il a toutes les filles de l'école et surtout Chang. _Elle aurait voulu paraître neutre mais en faite une certaine véhémence parut dans sa voix._

J: Oula mais c'est qu'elle est jalouse notre Angie.

_Les deux autres rigolèrent et Angélica rougit_

A: Arretter maintenant!

L: Non mais franchement, je le connais un peu Cédric, il est dans ma classe tu sais... On est en même année, ben oui en 7ème tu te rappelles? _Elle rigole_

Et l'autre jour je l'ai entendu parler avec ces potes, ils se moquaient gentillement de lui et lui conseillait d'aller avouer à la fille qu'il est amoureux. Ils disaient "Allez va lui dire à ta petite 6ème année que tu penses qu'a ellle"

_Durant une fraction de seconde Angélica parue heureuse puis elle ajouta _

A: Chang... Chang est en 6ème et elle est souvent avec lui... Voyez les choses en face les filles.

_Elle rigolèrent toutes les deux ce qui titilla encore plus Angie_

A: Mais quoi encore! Vous avez pas fini de vous moquer de moi?

L: Je me moque pas de toi , je suis sure de moi, j's suis sure que c'est toi Angie.

_La dénomée Angie leva les yeux aux ciels_

A: Mais oui c'est ca... Et les poules elles ont des dents?

L: Non les poules elles ont pas des dents mais Cédric il arrete pas de te regarder quand toi tu le regarde pas. Comme...Maintenant.

_Comme pour verifier Angélica tourna très vite la tête,elle ne manqua pas de se tordre le coup au passage, la seule chose qu'elle vit c'est Cédric qui tournait la tête. _

Pfff quand elles raconteront plus de conneries celles-la  
A: Allez les filles on arrete de raconter des conneries ok? Merci! _Angélica replongea dans son livre_

L: Très bien si t'y vas pas toi même je peux y aller pour toi.

_Angélica lui dit juste un "c'est ca je te crois" alors Leanne ce leva précipetement, Angie fit semblant de lire jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie que Leanne allait vraiment vers Cédric et qu'elle l'entende dire "Salut Cédric ca va? J'aurais voulu te parler d'un truc" Bien entendu il ne refusa pas, il était comme tout Hufflepuff trop gentil. Angie pris peur et ce leva très vite tout en rangeant son livre elle commença à partir alors qu'elle entendait Leanne dire la phrase qu'elle redoutait "voilà, en faite mon amie Angélica craque sur toi mais elle ose rien dire". _

_Angie se mit à marcher plus vite et n'entendit pas la suite. Elle couru dans la chambre des 6ème année._

_En arrivant elle remarqua que Kiara son chat n'était pas la. Encore partie toi mais je vais te trouver ca me changera les idées Angie ressorti de la chambre et déscendit les marche discrètement. Elle avait trop peur de tomber sur Leanne ou pire Cédric. Une fois sortie de la salle commune elle commença a fouillé l'école en entier et pour finir elle retrouva Kiara dans la roserie avec un autre chat_

A: Hey tu t'es trouvé une copine toi aussi?

_Elle caressa Kiara et l'autre chat tout en souriant et remarqua que c'était un mâle_

A: Ou plutot un copain. C'est sur t'es pas comme moi toi... _Angie rigola _Salut petit chat, comment tu t'appel minou?

_Une voix répond alors à Angélica  
- _Il s'appelle Bacchus et ca fait deja quelques jours que ton chat vient ici avec le mien en faite...  
_Angélica cru que son coeur allait exploser en reconnaissant la voix de la personne qui lui causait._


	3. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais pas

**III. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais pas venir avec moi au bal**

_Angélica se retourne pour faire face à Cédric qui lui fesait un sourire qui la fesait fondre. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire... Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait répondu à Leanne après tout._

C: Je crois bien si tu veux mon avis qu'ils sont ... amoureux... _Lui dit il avec un sourire charmeur. Angie ce sent rougir affreusement. Elle prend Kiara dans ses bras fait une dernière caresse à Bacchus et ce retourne vers Cédric_

A: Faut que j'y aille... J ai pleins de boulots pour demain

C: Angie attends, tu aurais besoin d'aide? Si tu veux je peux t'aider

_Angélica s'arreta une seconde, _Il connait mon prénom!

A: Merci c'est vraiment gentil de ta part mais je me débrouille bien... Ca va aller bonne journée Cédric et bonne chance pour la première tache demain. A plus tard

_Cédric n'a pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Angélica a parlé tellement vite et elle est partie tellement vite. _

_Mais il était heureux, oui Leanne disait vrai quand elle disait qu'Angélica l'aimait, maintenant il était un peu rassuré et aurait un peu plus le courage de le lui dire... Fallait juste trouver le bon moment et la bonne facon de le dire en faite..._

_Angélica était remontée avec Kiara et elle essayait d'étudier des cours en retard des années précédentes mais Kiara était inférnale, elle voulait absolument sortir. _

A: Non Kiara tu ne le verras pas maintenant...

_Leanne et Jenny arrivèrent avec un grand sourire vers Angélica qui leur jetta un regard qui tue._

J: Tu es une fuiarde, franchement c'est bas ce que t'as fait _Elles rigolèrent mais pas Angie_

A: Non correction ce que vous avez fait c'est bas. Je croyais que j'étais votre amie

_Leanne sourit_

L: Mais oui tu l'es! Si tu l'était pas j'y serais pas allée et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit Céd'?

A: Laisse moi deviner. Désolé elle à l'aire sympas mais elle est pas mon style et j'ai deja Chang en vue?

_Jenny et Leanne lui lancèrent des cousins en pleine tête_

L: La stupidité chez toi c'est fait expres? _Elle sourit_

C'est la que tu te gourdes complètement ma petite 6ème année préférée avec toi Jenny bien sur je veux pas t'avoir à dos. _Et Leanne rigola encore_ Cédric m'a dit qu'il était interssé par toi depuis que t'es arrivé seulement il l'a pas fait voir parce qu'il croyait que toi tu le voulais pas

_Angélica ne dit rien durant quelques secondes puis Kiara recommença à gratter à la porte de la chambre, à milauler et à faire la belle._

J: Elle a quoi! Elle est tarée ou quoi?

A: Elle est amoureuse...

_Les deux filles regardèrent Angélica comme si elle était folle_

A: Quoi? C'est vrai... Elle a trouvé un copain Bacchus

J: Euh c'est quoi ca Bacchus?

A: C'est le chat de Cédric... Ils étaient dans la roserie tout les deux en train de jouer quand je les ai trouvés

_Les deux filles étaient interloquées_

L: Le chat de Cédric!

_Angie avait replongé dans son bouquin et dit d'un air réveur "oui oui" puis elle arretta de lire_

A: D'ailleur Cédric est aussi arrivé dans la roserie...

J&L: ET?

A: Et rien... Je suis partie avant qu'il ne me dise quoique se soit d'autre que le nom de son chat et que nos deux chats sont amoureux.

_Leanne ce mit à crier un "MAIS T ES TROP CONNE TOI!" _

A: Merci, c'est gentil _et elle sourit en faite elle était heureuse au fond d'elle. Maintenant elle savait qu'il ressentait un truc pour elle_

L: Tu lui à rien dit du tout?Moi qui t'arrange le coup et toi qui tante rien du tout... En plus si il t'a dit ca pour le chat c'était pour vous aussi... Pfff... t'es trop nul

_Elle sourit_

A: Oui je lui ai dit quelque chose _Les deux filles attendaient_ Je lui ai dit bonne chance pour demain _Les deux amies firent "Ohhh quand même" _Et puis maintenant que je sais que oui y a un truc entre nous deux je lui causerai si il revient me causer. Voilà contantes? Vous avez ce que vous voulez?

_Ces deux amies lui sautèrent dessu en rigolant et c'est à ce moment là que les autres filles de la chambre rentrèrent et furent quelque peu choquées durant une seconde _

J: C'est pas ce que vous pensez les filles donc vous inquiètez pas nous c'est mec à 100 _Et elles rigolèrent toutes ensemble, s'en suivit une séance de bataille de cousins._

_Le lendemain la première tache eu lieu, ce fut des dragon, un pour chaqu'un des quatres champions. Tous réussir à attraper leurs oeufs d'0r qu'ils devaient prendre afin d'avoir l'indice qui s'y trouve à l'interieur pour la seconde tache. Angie ne cacha pas son soutiens pour Cédric, oh bien sur lui n'eut pas le temps de le remarquer mais ces amis oui. _

_Les jours d'après Angie fut très occupée à rattrapper du retard qu'elle avait en cours. Un peu de mal à suivre en faite. Elle restait dans la chambre. Puis quand cette période passa enfin elle recommença à descendre. _

_Un jour, alors qu'elle passe devant le groupe d'amis à Cédric ils arretent de parler et elle entend certains d'entre eux dire "Aller va-y t'as rien à perdre, je te le dis, Leanne te l'as dit" _

_Angie passa, en faite elle se rendait à la roserie, Kiara avait encore fait faux-bon. Quand elle arriva à la roserie les deux chats étaient quelque peu... coller l'un à l'autre... En pleine scéances d'exercices physiques. Angie rigola et dit_

A: Hey vous deux vous croyez vraiment que je peux me permettre de faire de l'elevage de chaton ici? _Puis elle rigola encore_ Tu es un beau chat Bacchus tu sais... Tu es comme ton maître ...

C: Merci pour le compliment. _Angélica senti son coeur sauter dans sa poitrine. Cédric était là. Elle se releva et il vient à côté d'elle_

C: Il paraît que tu me soutenais durant la première tache et que tu as eu peur pour moi. _Il souriait_

A: Ca se pourrait oui...

C: Je te cherchais... Je voulais te demander si tu voulais pas venir avec moi _il fit une pause et rougit un peu, leurs coeurs à tout les deux battaient très fort_ au bal de Noël.

_Angie lui fit un grand sourire _

A: Je veux bien... Mais je pensais que tu inviterais Cho...

_Céd sourit et dit_

C: C'est elle qui veut aller au bal avec moi... Mais moi j'ai pas envie d'aller au bal avec elle parce qu'elle m'interesse pas... Toi tu m'interesse beaucoup plus..._ Il la regarda longuement puis Céd' lui dit qu'il devait y aller et qu'ils se reveraient au bal. Il ne restait que deux jour à Angie pour ce trouver une jolie robe_

_Le lendemain il eut une sortie exeptionnel à Près Au Lard afin que les derniers retardataires trouvent des tenues pour la soirée. _

_Angélica parti acheter sa robe avec Leanne et Jenny. Après un temps fou à choisir Angie obta pour une robe assez spéciale qui etonna ces amies. _

L: La petite Angélica timide a disparu ou quoi? C'est un peu... sexy ca comparé a ce que tu met d'habitude non?

_Angie sourit _Oui mais faut bien changé des fois? Et puis ce n'est pas aussi sexy que ce que vous portez le soir quand vous partez à vos rendez-vous nocturne. Ca reste une robe de bal...

_Le jour du bal Angélica se sentait...heureuse. Elle croisa Cédric qui lui fit un sourire d'ange et lui dit un "A ce soir Angie"._

_Le diner fini un peu plus tot ce soir là afin que la salle soit préparée pour le bal. Angélica et ses amies montèrent ce préparer. Angie stressait beaucoup pour ce soir. En faite si tout ce passait comme elle l'avait décider, enfin si elle osait, elle embrasserai Cédric ce soir... Oui...Si elle oserai..._

_Puis a 21h elle était prête à descendre les éscaliers de son dortoires pour rejoindre la salle commune de Hufflepuff. Elle entendait en bas des voix et elle reconnu celle de Cédric_

_

* * *

_

**Voila le début de la fic. Je mettrais la suite une autre fois. Dites-moi si vous aimez. Laissé des rewiews.**


	4. Le Bal

**Le bal**

_Angélica déscendit les marches lentement. Elle avait assez peur. Déjà allez à un bal, elle n'avait jamais été à un bal et encore moin avec un garçon. Et puis c'était Cédric... Elle le connaissait pas très bien c'est vrai... Mais elle ressentait un truc très fort pour lui qui pourrait bien se transformer en sentiments amoureux très vite. Elle savait pas vraiment si c'était réciproque mais le temps le dirait... _

_Angie arrive en bas de l'escalier de la salle commune et voit Cédric qui l'attend debout avec un autre ami à lui. _

_Son ami lui fait signe de ce retourner, ce que fait Cédric. Angie le voit alors dans sa tenue de bal. _

_"C'est un costume digne de Dracula mais il lui va trop bien" se dit Angélica. Le costume est noir avec une sorte de longue cape. Il porte un pentalon noir et une chemise blanche avec un noeud papillon noir, par dessu la chemise ce trouve un vetement noir dont Angie ne se rappel plus le nom. "Si j'ai pas craquer avant la c'est fait" Angélica lui fait un grand sourire alors qu'il s'approche d'elle avec un sourire angelique et les yeux brillant. En faite à cette instant précis Cédric pense que Angélica porte bien son prénom, "Elle est belle... Comme une princesse, j'ai pas l'habitude de la voir aussi... belle" _

_Angélica porte une longue robe rouge avec des petite paillette brillante qui déscend presque jusqu'au sol, elle était assez serrée, beaucoup plus que presque tous les vêtements qu'Angélica porte tous les jours._

_Angie porte des chaussures à talons rouge, ce qui la grandit de quelques centimètres, un chale rouge pend dans son dos, il est posé sur chaqu'un des bras d'Angélica. _

_Sa coiffure rensemble à celle de son amie Hermione Granger avec qui elles avaient décider de faire la même, ces cheveux sont tenus par des barettes en formes de papillons, il y a juste une mèche noisette bouclée de chaque côté qui retombe. _

_Elle porte aussi de petites boucles d'oreilles et un collier avec des papillons qui brille comme des dimants. Bien entendu ce ne sont pas des vrais. _

_Angélica c'était aussi maquillée, enfin c'est Jenny et Leanne qui l'avaient fait. Angie ne savait pas ce maquiller, elle n'aime pas ça..._

_Toujours en souriant Cédric lui donne son bras, elle passe le sien autour de celui de Cédric et lui sourit à son tour Cédric lui dit avec une voix très douce._

C: Bonsoir, tu es prête?

_C'était une bonne question. Non était la réponse. Angélica était morte de peur à l'idée de devoir ouvrir le bal avec les trois autres couples. Elle avait répété depuis deux jours avec ces amies la première danse mais elle sait qu'elle est pas au point. _

A: Heu... On va dire que ca ira...

_Céd et elle commence à marcher jusqu'à la porte de la salle commune, les amis présent de Cédric les sifflèrent au passage et rigolait. Angie se senti rougir. Ce n'était pas méchament qu'ils fesaient ça bien au contraire mais ce sentir observer... Elle aimait pas ça_

_Ils se rendirent lentement dans la Grande Salle, en marchant Cédric lui dit de se détendre, que tout ira bien et que lui aussi est un peu stressé, il ne sait pas trop dansé la danse de salon lui non plus. _

_Ils arrivèrent dans le Hall d'entrée, le Professeur McGonagall attendaient les quatres couples, Fleur Delacour et son cavalier ainsi que Harry et sa cavalière. Victor attendait sa cavalière, Angélica eut un sourire en imaginant la tête qu'aura Harry et Ron en découvrant qui était la cavalière de Victor. Le Professeur McGonagall dit à Cédric et Angie qu'ils sont en retard, qu'elle les attendaient. C'est alors que la cavalière de Victor Krum arriva. _

_C'était Hermione, qu'elle était belle dans sa robe rose. Elle aussi avait beaucoup changé pour le bal. Harry semblait très surpris. Hermione salue Harry et Angélica. _

_Puis le Professeur McGonagall place chaque couple pour l'entrée dans la Grande Salle._

_Cédric et Angélica furent placé en troisième position dans l'ordre des couples. C'est alors qu'une musique rententi dans la Grande Salle et les couples commencèrent à marcher vers la grande porte qui s'ouvrait sur la salle._

_Aligné de chaque côté de la porte les élèves attendaient les champions, il y avait juste un espace entre les deux rangées afin que les champions puisse passer jusqu'à la piste de danse. Les élèves les applaudirent alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle._

_La Grande Salle ne ressemblait plus à cette salle où l'ont mangeait à l'ordinaire. Les tables avaient étés retirées, le sol était de glace tout comme les murs et le plafond magique avec de la neige qui tombeait. Il y avait de grands sapins un peu partout. Vers la porte ce trouvait des tables rondes on aurait dit qu'elles étaient en crystal._

_Dans un coin de la salle ce trouveait un orchestre, on aurait dit que leurs chaises et instrument étaient aussi fait de galces._

_Angélica ne pensa plus durant quelques secondes à l'endroit où elle se trouveait et à la situation, elle était trop émérveillée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire un petit "Wouw" au quel Cédric lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit doucement "Oui c'est super beau"_

_Les quatres couples ce mirent en place au centre de la scène. Cédric mis une main autour de la taille d'Angie, elle fait pareil que lui, l'autre main de Cédric pris celle d'Angélica tout en la regardant dans les yeux. _

_Les premières notes de musique ce font entendre et Cédric commence à faire danser Angélica. Seul les quatres couples dansaient. Céd et Angie avaient quelques problèmes de coordinations de danse mais ce n'était pas les seuls. Angélica oublia pourtant un peu plus à chaque seconde ou elle se trouvait et la sitation, elle avait perdu son regard dans celui de Cédric. Tous les deux avaient les yeux très brillant. Angie ce sentait bien avec lui. Il était différent des autres garçons. Lorsque le premier porté eut lieu elle fut surprise, elle avait complétement oublier ça mais elle avait confiance en Cédric et savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber._

_Le Professeur Dumbledor accompagné de Minerva McGonagall rejoinirent les élèves et petit à petit les gens se mirent eux aussi à monter sur la piste._

_A présent tout le monde dansaient mais pour Cédric et Angélica il n'y avait plus qu'eux d'eux au monde. Angel c'était laissée allé en ce disant que la danse finiraient bien par rentrer toute seule et que ce n'était pas la seule à avoir des problèmes. _

_Les danses de salons continuèrent encore un moment, certains arrêtaient de danser de temps en temps, mais Angélica et Cédric continuaient sans rien dire... Juste ce regardant._

_Puis la musique de salon s'arrêta, durant quelques minutes il n'y eut plus de musique et les gens prennaient des raffraichissements ou discutaient. Cédric et Angélica toujours sans rien se dirent partirent vers un groupe de Huffelpuff quand Angel senti que quelqu'un la tirait. C'était Hermione_

H: Salut, alors comment ça va? Toi et moi on était dans le même état ce soir en arrivant je crois bien _Elles se sourirent_

A: Ca va bien mieux qu'avant... Et toi? Tu es vraiment belle comme ça et tu as vraiment très bien danser.

H: Oui ca va. Merci du compliment, tu n'étais pas mal non plus et toi aussi tu es très jolie ce soir. Bon je vais retourner voir Victor. On se voit plus tard.

_Angélica qui n'osait pas trop s'approcher du groupe de Cédric, qui était principalement constitué de garçons à part deux filles restait en retrait._

_C'est alors que Leanne et Jenny arrivèrent derrière Angélica. Elles avaient de grands sourires_

J: Super cette soirée franchement je m'amuse bien.

L: Alors avec Cédric ça avance? _Elle rigola _Tu vas faire bisous bisous?

_Angie sourit puis leur dit_

A: Franchement je sais pas trop... On a pas beaucoup parlé... Il n'a presque rien dit et maintenant qu'il est avec ses amis j'ose pas le déranger...

L: Tu vas pas recommencer toi. Tu lui plais ca se voit que vous vous aimez bien tout les deux... Ne me dis pas que quand tu dansais t'as pas oublier les gens autour, enfin c'est l impression que ça donnait.

_A ce moment là la musique recommença, c'était un groupe de rock qui joueait_

J: Tiens quelqu'un viens pour toi chérie...

C: Excusez les filles je vous la prend...

_Cédric était venu ce mettre à côté d'Angie et la ramene sur la piste de danse_

A: Tu sais... Je sais pas vraiment danser ça

_Il sourit _

C: Ca fait rien... Moi non plus, mais c'est pour le fun et pour être avec toi...

_Angélica ne répondit rien et se contenta d'essayer de danser après tout elle s'en fichait des autres et puis c'était vrai que Cédric fesait un peu n'importe quoi. _

_Ils dansèrent, tournèrent, sautèrent un long moment, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée elle s'amusait librement et en avait rien à faire de ce que pensait les autres._

_Au bout d'un moment un slow commença, c'était le premier de la soirée, Cédric se rapprocha d'Angélica et la colla à lui en la serrant dans ses bras. _

_A ce moment la elle croisa le regard meurtrier de Cho Chang et elle se crispa un peu. Cédric le remarqua tout de suite et compris assez vite pourquoi _

C: T'inquiète pas va... Elle te fera rien, je suis là...

A: C'est ça le problème, t'es la avec moi et pas avec elle...

_Il lui sourit_

C: Oui je suis là avec toi et j'ai pas l'intension d'aller avec elle ni aucune autre que toi, faudra qu'elle comprenne ca. Et puis avec moi tu risque rien Angel

_Angie rigola_

A: Comment tu m'as appelée?

C: Angel... Ca te dérange? Moi j'aime bien Angel, ca fait ange et puis tu portes si bien ton prénom

_Elle lui sourit _

A: Non ca me dérange pas du tout

_Céd sourit et Angie ne comprennait pas pourquoi_

A: Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ça?

C: Honnetement ton accens Suisse... C'est marrant et ... mignon

_Elle rougit _

C: Ca aussi j'aime bien.

_Cédric recolla Angélica contre lui et la serra plus fort dans ses bras. A ce moment là Angélica se sentait protéger de tout dans les bras musclés et protécteurs de Cédric. Elle aimait bien ca et être tout contre lui, sentir la chaleur de son corps. Elle pouvait aussi sentir son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, ce qui lui donnait des frissons_

_Elle avait eu quelques flirts en Suisse mais jamais quelque chose de plus sérieux et quelque chose lui disait que là ce ne serait pas juste un flirt._

_Le slow ce termina, ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre tout en ce regardant et Cédric lui dit:_

C: Viens, on s'en va, je voudrais être seul avec toi un moment.

_Il la prit par la main en entrelassant ses doigts dans les siens et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, en faite il l'emenait dehors..._


	5. Seuls dans la roserie

**V. Seuls dans la roserie**

_Cédric emène Angélica dans la cour du château et continue de marcher. Angie à froid dans sa robe de bal. Elle fait passer son chale sur ses épaules histoire de ne pas geler de froid._

A: Où tu m'emènes? Il fait froid dehors et je suis légèrement en robe de bal Céd'

C: T'inquiète pas on va pas rester dehors à proprement parler.

_Cédric avait toujours ses doigts entrelassés avec ceux d'Angie, ils marchèrent encore durant quelques minutes puis Angélica comprit que Cédric l'amenait dans la roserie. _

_Elle sourit, Céd' était un gars attentionné et gentil. _

_Ils entrèrent dans la roserie, ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu des fleurs. Il se mit en face d'elle, Angélica frissonna, elle avait froid mais elle avait peur aussi. Jamais encore elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation. Les autres garçons avec qui elle avait flirté c'était en boite de nuit et elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans une roserie seule avec l'un d'entre eux. _

_Cédric sentit qu'elle avait froid et retira sa longue cape noire et la posa sur les épaules d'Angie. Puis il passa une main autour de sa taille et de son autre main il lui caressa le visage. _

C: Tu sais... Depuis le premier jour où t'es arrivée j'ai pensé à toi... Je sais pas pourquoi mais tu es différente des autres et j'aime ça. Tu es toute timide _Angie rougit _Ca aussi j'aime bien, ça va avec ta timidité, _il lui sourit_ tu cherches pas à t'habiller hyper mode comme la plus part des filles, et puis ... tu es jolie..._Maintenant c'est Céd' qui rougissait _Angie... Je crois que j'suis amoureux de toi...

_Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Elle avait attendu ces mots là toute la soirée... _

C: Est-ce que... tu ressens quelque chose pour moi? _Cédric était un peu tout peneau il avait peur de s'être trop dévoilé et que ce ne soit pas réciproque mais Angélica passa ses mains autour de la nuque de Cédric et lui dit_

A: Oui Céd'... Tu le sais bien Leanne te l'as dit...

C: Pourquoi tu as fuis ce jour là? Et surtout quand je suis venu dans la roserie?

A: J'ai eu peur que tu me veuilles pas et que tu viennes ... me dire de te laisser tranquille... Et puis pour la roserie ben je savais toujours pas ce que t'avais dit alors j'ai préféré partir... _Elle rougit_ J'ai eu peur que tu...

_Il sourit _Que je quoi? Allez dit moi... J'vais pas te manger _Il rigola_

A: Que tu m'embrasses... _Angie bessa les yeux tout en rougissant mais Cédric lui réleva la tête avec un grand sourire_

C: Tu as jamais eu de copain? Ni embrasser quelqu'un? _Cédric était un peu surpris_

A: Si quand même... J'ai pas eu vraiment de copain mais des firts... Bien sur que j'ai déjà embrassé un gars... Mais pas avec des sentiments...

_Il sourit_ Oh je vois. Je me disais qu'une si jolie fille avait quand même du avoir des petites histoires. _Il rigola tout doucement. A ce moment là il se rapprocha d'elle et la pris dans ces bras et commença à avancer tout doucement son visage près de celui d'Angélica. _

C: Alors ce soir sera ton premier baiser avec sentiments... _Cédric avait murmuré ces mots avec une voix très sensuelle et roque tout contre les lèvres d'Angie. Il frola ses lèvres à celle d'Angie, il le fit plusieurs fois, caressant ces lèvres contre celle d'Angie et fini par lui faire un baiser à peine appuyer. Ils lui en fit plusieurs à la suite puis il fini par poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Angélica. Angel devait ce mettre sur la pointe des pieds et Cédric se baisser afin qu'ils puissent s'embrasser, Angie fesait 25 centimètres de moins que Cédric, les talons rectifiait de 5 centimètres._

_Soudainement Angie eut beaucoup plus chaud qu'avant. Les lèvres de Cédric étaient douces, charnues et chaudes. Il était doux et sensuel avec elle, il avait passer ses bras autour de la taille d'Angélica et la serrait tout contre lui. Angie, elle, lui caressait la nuque longoureusement. Ils réstèrent comme ça durant deux minutes puis Cédric caressa les lèvres d'Angel avec sa langue tout en la regardant dans les yeux, elle savait ce qu'il voulait, il demandait l'autorisation d'approfondir ce baiser. Elle entrouvra ses lèvres et Céd' en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche d'Angie. Ils fermèrent tout les deux les yeux. Sa langue commença à caresser celle d'Angie langoureusement, au début ils caressait lentement la langue d'Angélica puis le plaisir montant en lui il commença à accélérer. Angélica et Céd' eurent un gémissements communs et elle senti qu'il resserait son etreinte, la collant tout contre lui elle pouvait sentir que l'exitation de Cédric augmentait alors que ces mains parcourait le dos d'Angélica. _

_Angie arrêta soudainement le baiser._

C: Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Ca va pas? J'ai fait un truc qu'il faut pas? _Cédric était inquiet_

A: Non t'as rien fait _Elle lui sourit et passa une main sur la joue de Céd'_ T'inquiète pas, si tu fesait quelque chosse qu'il faut pas tu le saurais bien assez vite. C'est juste que ... _Elle rougit et regarda de nouveau ces pieds_ Je... Enfin ce serait bien si on allait lentement...

_Cédric sourit, il avait compris _

C: T'inquiète pas... J'avais pas l'intension de te manger le premier soir... _Ils rigolèrent ensemble_ Angie... Je peux te poser une question... C'est juste que je me la pose et que tu as lancé le sujet...

_Elle sourit sincèrement _Oui? Que veux-tu me demander?

C: Ben... _Cédric devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate _Me demandais si tu avais déjà ... Eut un rapport...

_Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait mais elle ce doutait que c'était ça qu'il allait lui demander. Elle rougit et lui dit alors_

A: Je sais pas comment mais j'étais sure que c'était ça ta question... Non j'ai jamais eu de rapport... J'ai juste eu des flirts... On s'embrassaient c'est tout... Et toi?

C: Je suis désolé pour la question gênante, _il fait une pause et reprend avec les joues toute roses _ Heu... Oui... L'année passée... J'ai eu une copine durant quelques semaines et ont a... Mais t'inquiète pas! Je le demandais juste comme ça avec toi j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut. J'attendrais que tu sois vraiment prête mon ange.

_Cédric posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Angie et lui redonna toutes une serie de petits bisous. Après ça ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant un bon moment, juste à se serrer et s'embrasser de temps en temps. _

_Puis ils finirèrent par rentrer car Angélica mourrait de froid. _

_  
Cédric et Angélica remontèrent à la salle commune de Hufflepuff main dans la main, il était déjà très tard._

_En bas des escaliers qui séparait les dortoires des filles et des garçons, Cédric prit Angie dans ses bras encore une fois et il l'embrassa doucement. _

C: Bonne nuit mon ange _lui dit il avec un sourire en l'embrassant Angie sourit et lui dit_ Bonne nuit ... Mon champion..._Ils rioglèrent tout les deux et ce séparèrent. Cédric observa Angélica qui montait rejoindre la chambre des 6 ème année._


	6. Petites Discussions et Quidditch

**VI. Petites discussions et Quidditch**

_Angie était au paradis en montant les escaliers pour rejoindre son dortoire. Devant la porte elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres qu'elle caressa en souriant._

_Elle rentra dans le dortoire, pensant qu'il n'y avait encore personne, vu que les rideaux des 4 autres lits étaient tirés, elle tourna sur elle même et tomba sur son lit avec un grand sourire et en réspirant un grand coup. A ce moment la quatres paires de rideaux s'ouvrirent et laissèrent apparaître cinq filles. Dont Jenny et Leanne._

J: Alors va-y raconte nous tout! On a toutes attendues pour savoir.

_Leanne et les trois autres filles du dortoire voulaient aussi savoir, elles arrêtaient pas de faire des petits bruits et de rigoler comme ... Comme des filles en faite. _

A: Qu'est ce que vous attendez là? Il c'est rien passé, y a rien à savoir les filles vous rêvez.

L: Oh oui il se passe rien attendez je vous la refait_ Leanne imita Angie à son arrivée dans le dortoire et Jenny ajouta_ _avec une imitation de la voix de Cédric_ Bonne nuit mon ange, Bonne nuit...mon champion.

_Les filles gloussèrent et même Angie s'y mettait. Une des filles ajouta _Vous êtes parti du bal il y a plus d'une heure et vous n'étiez pas dans la salle commune et vous venez d'arriver alors dit nous pas que vous avez rien fait, ni qu'il c'est rien passé.

_Angie sourit, toutes les filles du dortoire s'assirent sur le lit d'Angélica et attendaient. En faite Angie s'entendait bien avec les autres filles, dans le sens qu'elles se parlaient et rigolaient ensemble de temps en temps. Et bien sur, elles avaient toutes vues avec qui Cédric était allé au bal. Céd' était un beau mec à Hogwarts et beaucoup de filles auraient voulu y aller avec lui._

A: Bon... Okay... _Angie s'assis aussi sur le lit et avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreille leur raconta sa soirée de bal avec le beau mec d'Hogwarts.  
- _Oh c'est trop mignon... Il est trop adorable, de toute façon c'est l'impression qu'il donne même quand on le connais pas. Tu as trop de la chance d'etre sa copine _Angélica réalisait seulement maintenant qu'elle était bien sa petite amie.  
_L: On aurait trop dit quand vous dansiez que vous êtiez que tout les deux. C'était beau à regarder, même si y avait des petites erreurs techniques mais ça on était tous au même niveau. _Les filles rigolèrent et parlèrent de comment elles avaient dansés. Puis l'une d'entre elle dit à Angélica:  
- _Au faite, vous avez vu la tête de Chang lors du bal, spécialement quand vous dansiez le slow. On aurait dit qu'elle allait te tuer.

_Angélica sourit_ Oui je l'ai vu et c'est vrai que durant une seconde ça m'a fait peur mais Céd' a su me rassurer.

_Après ça les filles parlèrent encore une peu, Leanne partit, elle avait un rendez-vous nocture avec un garçon. Les filles de la chambre allèrent alors ce coucher._

_Le lendemain matin Angie se reveilla de très bonne humeur. Elle s'habilla comme d'habitude et déscendit du dortoire avec Jenny elles discutaient toutes les deux de Leanne:_

J: Dis voir t'as vu Leanne toi?

A: Non je pense qu'elle a passé toute la nuit avec le gars avec qui elle a couché.

_C'est alors que quelqu'un arriva derrière Angélica en la serrant dans ses bras se qui la fit sursauté tout en disant_

C: Dis moi je fille de quoi tu causes là? _Cédric souriait tout en fesant un bisou dans le cou à sa Angie. Elle se retourna et ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes pendant que Jenny regardait un tableau._

A: Il a vraiment l'aire passionnant ce tableau _Tous les trois rigolèrent._

C: Si on déscendaient déjeuner? Je pense que Leanne sera déjà en bas... Elle a pas du rentrer de la nuit comme tu l'as dit mon Ange

_Céd' prit la main d'Angie et ils entrelassèrent leurs doigts. Jenny déscendit avec eux et ils continuèrent à parler._

_Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle main dans la main certaines personnes se retournèrent. Tout le monde comprennaient bien qu'ils étaient ensemble et certaines filles semblaient un peu jalouses. Chang regarda leurs mains durant quelques secondes puis Angie avec son regard meurtrier. Céd'alla s'assoire avec Angélica vers ses potes, il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Angel. Il invita Jenny à ce joindre à eux. _

_Les amis de Cédric posèrent quelques questions à Angie, ils étaient curieux de savoir qui était la chérie de Cédric. Leanne arriva quelques minutes plus tard, en même temps qu'un Racenclaw et trouva vite Jenny et Angie. Elle vint s'assoir vers le groupe._

A: Alors comment c'était cette nuit? Quel note?

_Cédric la regarda un peu surpris_

C: Hey dis donc toi, tu joues la timide et tu veux attendre mais tu parles de ca et vous notez les gars comme si on étais un objet que vous jugez! Tu sais que t'es une cachotière. _Il rigola _

L: Angie c'est la reine des cachoteries et des coquineries hein_ Leanne lui fait un clin d oeil, à ce moment là Angie est très génée._

_En faite Angie attendait le bon moment pour avoir son premier rapport mais ca l'empechait pas de connaître des choses et de délirer dessu, d'en parler aussi, surtout lorsqu'on à deux amies comme Jenny et Leanne. _

A: Céd' t'as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur moi... Si je connais bien quelqu'un et que j'ai confiance en moi je suis plus aussi coincée... Et puis franchement les mecs vous êtes pareil alors tu as rien à dire. Très franchement t'as vu avec quoi je traine? C'est normale que je sois "coquine", j'l'ai toujours été et puis au moin je sais pleins de petites choses... Je serais pas une inculte le jour ou tu m'auras _Ils rigolent tous ensemble et Cédric lui fait un bisou et lui murmure _

C: Toi tu es surprenante et j'aime bien ça. De plus tu me semble bien coquine quand tu le veux.

_Angie fit un petit sourire à Cédric puis lui donne un baiser. _

_Il restait presque un mois avant la deuxième tâche, c'était le dimanche et Céd' n'avait rien à faire. Il proposa à Angélica d'aller faire un peu de Quidditch tout les deux. Elle lui dit oui mais elle ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était, en allant sur le terrain Angie ce disa enfin._

A: Céd' je me pose une question depuis le premier jour que je suis arrivée ici... Te fou pas de moi surtout parce que beaucoup de monde en parle et moi j'suis pas au courant.

C: Va-y... C'est quoi cette question mon ange?

_Angie rougit un peu, elle avait pas encore pris l'habitude à se petit nom et à se ton romatique. Et puis elle prit son courage et lui dit:_ Je sais pas ce que sait le ... Quidditch... _Elle rougit encore plus alors que Cédric s'arreta net. Pendant une seconde elle eu peur de le voir s'arreter comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il la perenne dans ses bras en rigolant._

C: Tu ne sais pas? Heureusement que tu me demandes à moi. Je me moquerai pas de toi, en faite je suis bien placé pour t'en parler vu que je suis le Captine de l'équipe de Hufflepuff et l'attrapeur.

_Cédric fit un gros bisou à Angie et se mit à lui expliquer ce qu'était le Quidditch dans les moindre détails tout en la gardant dans ses bras. _

_Puis ils repartirènt vers le terrain et il lui montra les balais et les balles._

C: Tu es quand même d'accord pour jouer? Ce sera à celui qui attrape le vif d'or... Mais si t'as peur en volant je t'oblige pas... Ou alors je peux t'apprendre à te tenir comme il faut sur le balai pour pouvoir jouer comme il faut...

_Angélica aimait bien cette idée d'être avec lui sur le même balai pour l'habituée_. _Elle lui répond avec un grand sourire_

A: Oui je veux bien monter avec toi un petit moment.

_Céd alla prendre deux balais et en posa un par terre puis il grimpa dessu et fit monter Angie comme il le pouvait devant lui. _

_Il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour diriger le balais. Elle se sentait comme le soir d'avant en sécurité dans ses bras. Mais elle oublia pas pour autant qu'elle se trouveait sur un balais en plein vide, elle s'agrippa au balais. Angie fesait partie de ses personnes qui ont le vertige à 10 centimètres du sol. Elle trembla en regardant en bas dit:_

A: C'est... Heu... Haut...

_Cédric lui fit un bisou dans le coup pour la rassurée_

C: T'en fait pas. Il arrivera rien avec moi. T'as confiance en moi?

_Angélica lui répondit d'un aire étonné_ Bien sur que j'ai confiance en toi! Quel question.

_Cédric fit monté le balais plus haut. Angie sentait le vent lui venir dans le visage. Au bout de quelques minutes elle avait presque plus peur. Cédric était doué et savait mettre en confiance. _

_Après un moment, Cédric lui dit de lacher ses mains et de faire comme si elle voulait, qu'il la tiendrait. Angie qui avait totalement confiance ouvrit les bras et laissa Cédric la tenir par la taille.Elle sentait son souffle sur sa nuque. Ca lui donnait des frissons partout à chaque fois_

_Puis il dit à Angie de diriger elle le balais durant un moment. Pendant ce temps il lui fesait pleins de bisous dans le cou. Après quelques minutes il reprit le balais en main. _

_Angélica sourit malicieusement elle eut une petite idée histoire de déstabiliser Cédric. _

_Elle passa ses mais derrière son dos et les passa autour de la taille de Céd'. Il lui sourit et lui dit près de son oreille_

C: Tu sais que je t'adore toi... Allez sa suffit. Je vais te donner ton balais et te battre. _Ils rigolèrent ensemble et ils décendèrent_

_Angie monta sur son balais avec un peu moin de confiance qu'avant. Elle vola un peu puis Cédric lança le vif d'or. _

C: Si je gagne, tu me fais un massage et si tu gagnes, je t'en fais un. Ca te vas comme deal?

_Angie sourit _Oui parfait j'ai bien besoin d'un massage _Elle rigola et Céd' lui dit _Oui oui tu peux rêver...

_Cédric et Angélica commencèrent à voler chaqu'un dans leurs coin à la recherche du vif d'or. Au début Angie osait pas trop accélérer puis voyant que tout allait elle prit confiance. _

_Ils finirent par voler côte à côte après le vif d'or. Cédric attrapa le vif en même temps qu'Angélica. En faite elle avait attrapper le bras de Céd'. Ils déscendirent de leur balais Cédric rangea le vif d'or et les balais puis Angie lui dit:_

A: Tu as gagnés. Tu auras le droit à ton massage, c'est bête moi qui en voulait tant un _Elle fit un petit clin d'oeil_

C: On a qu'à dire qu'on a gagné tout les deux, comme ça on aura tout les deux un massage.

_Il passe un bras autour de la taille d'Angélica et lui fait un tendre baiser puis ils retournent dans le château. Une fois arrivé à l'interieur Angie dit à Cédric qu'elle avait du boulot. Il voulait l'aider mais elle tenait à ce débrouiller. Il lui fit un bisou en lui disant qu'il la reverrai ce soir, qu'il a une surprise pour elle._

Petite note à Titanic que j'adore mais qui ne peut être mentionné ici. Et oui si on reste logique d'après l'histoire de Rowling à l'époque d'Harry Potter le Film avec DiCaprio n'était pas encore sorti. Donc Angie ne fait aucune allusion au film


	7. Trahison et Massages

**VII. Trahison et massages**

_Angélica révisa durant quelques heures. En redéscendant pour le souper elle vît Leanne en pleine discussion dans un coin avec Cédric. Ils avaient l'aire dans une discussion plutôt sérieuse. Elle se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire tout les deux. Quand elle arriva près d'eux ils arretèrent de parler._

A: Je dérange peut-être?

_Ils parurent un peu géné puis Cédric lui dit_

C: Non en faite on voulait tout les deux te dire un truc important

_Angie commençais un peu à avoir peur par le ton sérieux de Céd'_

A: Quoi? Ca doit pas être gai vu votre tête...

_Leanne prit la parole:_ En faite... Y'a un an... Cédric et moi on a ...

A: Quoi c'est toi la copine qu'il a eu durant quelques semaines?

_Cédric s'empressa d'ajouter_ Non! Non! Tu la connais notre Leanne, elle a jamais un gars plus d'une nuit... Non en faite il s'est juste... passé un truc l'espace d'une nuit _Cédric et Leanne était mal à l'aise_

L: On voulait te le dire parce que toi et moi on est amie et on voulait que tu le saches pas que tu nous en veuilles.

_Angel était choquée et surtout déçue par l'une de ses deux meilleures amies, elle pouvait pas en vouloir à Cédric, ils ne se causaient vraimement que depuis 24 heures mais sa Leanne._

A: Si je vous en veux? Je peux pas lui en vouloir mais toi... Ca fait depuis le premier soir qu'on est devenue amies ensemble, tu me racontes toujours tout et en plus depuis des semaines tu sais ce que je ressens pour lui et tu m'as même pas dit que t'as couché avec y a un an. Jenny doit bien sur être au courant vu que tu racontes toujours tout. Alors excuse moi mais oui je t'en veux sur ce, j'ai plus envie de te voir.

_Angélica tourna le dos à Leanne et partit en la laissant planté derrière. Cédric était avec Leanne et Angie entendait Cédric lui dire "Désolé pour toi, j'essayerais de t'arranger ça"_

_Angel descendit à la Grande Salle, elle passa sans regarder Jenny qui l'appelait et Angie lui dit juste "Ne me parle pas"et elle alla s'assoir dans un coin seule. Cédric arriva une minute après et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, il était toute peneau._

C: Et à moi tu m'en veux pas trop?

A: Non... Ca fait qu'un jour qu'on ce cause et t'es honnête alors que tu aurais pu le dire une autre fois... Mais elles... Elles sont avec moi depuis le début et j'avais confiance... Après tout elles me racontes toujours tout dans tout les détails mais là...

C: Ne leur en veux pas... Leanne et moi on a tous les deux voulu te le dire et ensemble...

C: Ecoute j'ai pas envie de causer d'elle pour le moment... Je réfléchirai plus tard à ça. J'espère juste que la surprise c'est pas ça parce que merci _Elle sourit et Cédric ce dit que c'était pas déséperer pour Leanne et elle_

C: Non ne t'en fait pas c'est vraiment pas ça. Ca se trouve dans ma chambre, je te le donnerais après le souper quand tu me feras ce massage que j'ai gagné _ Ils rigolèrent et commençèrent à manger. Cédric exeptionnelement décida de ne pas souper avec ces amis mais de rester dans un coin qu'avec elle._

_Après le souper, Cédric et Angie remontèrent à la salle commune et Cédric l'emena dans son dortoire. Le dortoire était presque identique que celui des filles le détails qui changeait tout, c'était ...très en désordre... Des habits trainaient un peu partout dans la pièce. La chambre des filles était quand même un peu plus ordrée. _

_Cédric dit à Angie de s'assoir sur son lit et alla chercher quelque chose dans sa malette et revient avec un petit paquet cadeau. Il le lui tendit en rougissant _

C: Tiens... C'est mon cadeau pour toi... Je l'ai acheté lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-Au-Lard... J'étais pas sur qu'on se mette ensemble mais j'espérais...

_Angie lui fit un sourire et ouvrit le paquet. C'était un parfum qui sentait bon l'orange. Cédric était tout timide, elle en mit un peu et se jeta à son cou en l'embrassant fougeusement_

C: Il...Il te plait?

_Elle sourit _Bien sur qu'il me plait. J'adore les parfums à l'orange. Mais j'ai pas de cadeau pour toi...Je me sens un peu stupide...

_Cédric la prend dans ses bras et lui murmure à l'oreille _ C'est pas grave mon ange. Je t'es toi et un massage _Il rigola _

A: Ah oui je l'avais oublier ce massage... Rahlala qu'est ce que ca m'embete _elle rigola. _Bon allez... Enlève moi ce pull _Pendant que Cédric enlevait son pull Angie sorti de sa poche de robe de sorcier un tube d'huile de massage. _

C: T'as acheter de l'huile?

A: J'adore faire des massages, j'en fait aux filles de la chambre de temps en temps et à une époque je fesais à ma meilleure amie moldue des massages chaque fois qu'elle venait chez moi. Il paraît que je masse bien... Enfin tu me diras toi...

_Angie n'avait pas encore remarqué que Cédric avait enlevé son pull et qu'il était torse nu assis sur son lit. Elle le regarda un petit instant, surement par le Quidditch qu'il exercait souvent, il avait des biseps assez dévelloppés et avait un torse musclé. Angie se sentait un peu partie et avait l'impression que la chaleur de la pièce avait montée. Discrètement elle prit une grande réspiration et ferma les yeux une seconde. _

_Cédric s'allonga sur le lit et Angie monta à cheval sur lui. Elle lui mit de l'huile sur le dos et commença à le masser doucement et sensuellement. Céd' commença à ce détendre, avec les cours, le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, son rôle de prêfet en chef et les ASPIC à la fin de l'année, Cédric était super tendu._

A: Laisse toi aller... T'es trop tendu ça te fera du bien de te laisser aller...

_Cédric ce détendit à chaque minutes qui passait. _

C: Mmm ca fait du bien quand même... Tu devrais faire carrière là dedans... En faite non... J'ai pas envie que tu touches un autre mec que moi_ il rigola un peu. Angie se sentait toute bizzare... Elle avait jamais encore massé un garçon, ce n'était que des filles, ces amies... Cédric poussai des gemissements de temps en temps. _

_Puis au bout d'un moment Cédric lui dit que c'était à son tour de lui faire un massage qu'elle l'avait bien mérité._

_Angie se retira de sur Cédric et il se rassit en remettant son pull. _

_Angie s'allonga sur le ventre et retira son pull à son tour. Elle senti Cédric monter sur elle et défaire son soutien-gorge._

A: Céd' qu'est-ce que tu fais là!

C: Ben je défais juste ton soutif pour te masser correctement _il rigola_ t'en fais pas va. Je te l'ai dit je te forcerais pas

_Cédric prit de l'huile dans ses mains et commença à masser Angélica. Il avait des grandes mains chaudes et douces. Angie aimait ce faire masser, c'était la première fois que c'était un garçon qui le lui fesait mais elle se dit qu'elle préférait largement. Céd' était quelque peu maladroit dans certains de ses gestes. Il fesait descendre ses mains depuis le haut des épaules d'Angélica jusqu'en bas de ses reins. Angie était sensible, très chatouilleuse aussi. Elle ressentait les mains de Cédric très fortement sur son dos. Elle tremblait quand ces mains atteignait ses reins. Cédric passa ses mains sur les poignées d'amour d'Angel ce qui la fit ce torde de rire_

A: Non arrête ca... Ca me chatouille trop. Céd'

_Il rigola et continua à la chatouiller quelques secondes puis repris son massage normale. _

_Alors qu'il lui massait les épaules, Cédric ce pencha pour le faire comme il faut et Angélica senti son exitation. Une idée naquit dans son ésprit de vangeance même si elle savait que c'était pas une bonne idée._

_Quand Cédric arrêta son massage, il referma le soutien-gorge d'Angie, s'assit à côté d'elle et lui demanda:_

C: Alors, je suis un bon masseur? _Il lui sourit_

A: Oui tu sais bien masser aussi. _Cédric donna le pull d'Angie elle le prit mais le posa par terre. Céd' ne comprit pas très bien. Angie s'assit sur Cédric, une jambe de chaque côté et commença l'embrasser passionnément. Angel ressentit tout de suite l exitation de Cédric montée alors qu il mettait ses mains sur les hanches d'Angie et qu'ils gémissaient. Puis Angélica lui dit _J'ai envie de toi Céd'..._et elle recommença à l'embrasser_

_Cédric ce laissa faire encore quelques secondes puis soudainement il comprit quelque chose et stopa tout_

A: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu aimes pas?

C: C'est pas que j'aime pas ou que tu ne me fais pas d'effet tu le sais très bien, tu le sens mais j'ai compris ce que tu fais et je ne te laisserai pas faire cette connerie.

_Angie fit semblant de ne pas comprendre même si elle savait très bien_

A: Mais de quoi comme connerie? Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire... J'ai simplement envie de toi...

C: Non... Enfin peut-être que oui bien sur, mais t'es pas prête, tu veux juste le faire parce que j'ai couché avec ta meilleure amie y a un an et que ça te plait pas... Et demain tu regrettras d'avoir fait ça par vengeance car déjà tu n'es pas prête je le vois dans tes yeux, et parce que tu sais très bien que ça va s'arranger avec Leanne.

_Angie déscend de sur Cédric en rougissant et lui dit toute timide_ Excuse moi... C'est juste que je suis jalouse et je sais pas... Tu as raison... Tu m'en veux pas trop?

_Il la prend dans ses bras en l'embrassant. _Pas du tout. Je comprends que tu soies fâché. N'importe qui le serais à ta place. Euh... Pourrais tu remettre ton pull... Parce que tu m'aides pas là... _Ils rigolèrent et elle remit son pull. Céd' la fit ce coucher et il la serra dans ses bras amoureusement_ Ecoute parle à Leanne... C'est ta meilleure amie... Et ce qui s'est passé entre nous c'est le passé... Y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux..._Angie réfléchi puis elle dit _Je réfléchirai à ça... _Angie rougit et lui dit_ Tu as eu beaucoup de filles avant?

_Il lui sourit _Je n'ai eu qu'une histoire avec sentiments, c'était une 7 ème année l'année passée comme je te l'ai dit. Et deux autres filles pour une nuit... Je suis un peu comme tout le monde. Mais je me passe de ça, c'est pas quelque chose que j'ai besoin pour survivre. Pour survivre j'ai juste besoin de toi et que tu restes comme tu es okay?

_Angélica sourit et lui dit _Comme tu voudras.

_Puis ils réstèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment jusqu'à ce que les autres garçons de la chambre arrivent. Angie embrassa une dernière fois Céd' et retourna à sa chambre. _

_Jenny voulait parler à Angie mais celle ci lui passa à côté sans lui répondre. Elle devait encore réfléchir et ne voulait toujours pas parler et surtout à Leanne_


	8. Maintenant je suis prête

**VIII. Maintenant je suis prête...**

_Angélica dormait profondément lorsque la porte du dortoire claqua et qu'elle entendit Leanne crier au milieu de la pièce._

L: EST-CE QUE T'AS COUCHE AVEC CEDRIC HIER SOIR!

_Angie se leva difficielement et regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait que Jenny, Leanne et elle._

A: Quoi! Tu me parles de quoi la! Et puis en quoi ça te regarde si je couche avec mon mec? T es jalouse ou quoi!

_Angie était furieuse, quel façon de commençer une matinée. De quoi elle se melait celle-là_

L: Mais n'importe quoi! Je suis pas jalouse et je cherche pas à te le prendre ton Cédric! Arrête ton délirs! J'ai juste couché avec y a un an j'ai pas de sentiment pour lui! Seulement une amie alors arrête ça tout de suite. Et si je te demande ça c'est parce que les potes de chambre à Cédric m'ont dit qu'ils vous ont trouvé dans son lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre et qu'ils pensent que vous avez couché ensemble! Dis moi la vérité, tu as pas couché avec lui pour te vanger de moi! Je m'inquiète pour toi Angie... Je t'apprécie vraiment et je sais que tu es pas prête à ça. Et je ferais ce que tu veux pour que tu me pardonnes... On est amies toutes les trois depuis le soir ou t'es arrivée... On s'est tout dit. Regarde à peine tu commençes ta relation avec qu'on est honnête avec toi... Je te l'aurais dit avant si j'aurais su... Je suis vraiment désolée pardonne moi...

_Angélica écouta la tirade de Leanne, elle réfléchissait puis lui dit d'une voix calme_

A: C'est pas spécialement le fait que tu me l'aie pas dit... C'est que ça me fait chier que tu aies couché avec... Que tu l'as vu nu et que tu sais comment il est au lit et moi pas...

_Leanne sembla se détendre_

L: Tu as pas couché avec si tu parles comme ça

A: Non... On s'est juste fait des massages... C'est tout...

_Leanne sourit _

L: Tiens si tu veux tu me jettes un sort pour que j'oublie se qui c'est passé cette nuit là si ça me permet de recuperer ton amitié... Ou alors...

A: Ou quoi!

L: Ou alors tu profites de mon savoir faire avec les hommes et de ce que je sais sur lui... Comme ça tu seras parfaite... C'est pas une bonne propotition?

_Angie leva les yeux au ciel et lui dit_

A: Okay... Ca peut-être pas mal. Mais fais moi une autre promesse...

L: Tu me fais peur quoi donc?

_Elle sourit_

A: Trouves-toi un mec que tu aimeras, arrêtes de courire apres tout Hogwarts.

L: euhhh je vais essayer okay... Je promets rien là... On fait la paix toi et moi? _Leanne tendit la main à Angie. Celle-ci sourit et lui serra aussi la main _

A: Y a d'autres choses que tu me caches ou c'est bon cette fois?

L: Non, non c'est bon. Cette fois y a plus rien à cacher

J: Je suis contante que ça s'arrange entre nous. Franchement on est inséparable toutes les trois les filles. Alors racontes nous ces massages

_Angie sourit et leurs raconta le cadeau et les massages, elle leur dit aussi ce qu'elle avait essayer de faire._

L: Tu es folle toi tu sais... Et j'espère que tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as...

A: Comment ça?

L: Ben je peux te dire en tant qu'expérte des mecs que celui là il est déjà un pas comme les autres, et qu'il doit vraiment être amoureux parce que pour avoir le cran de dire non à sa miss alors qu'il en a envie je peux te dire que j'en connais pas beaucoup des comme ça.

_Angie ce senti rougir elle n'avait pas penser à ça_.

_Les jours qui passèrent Angélica fut particulièrement heureuse. Elle c'était donc réconsilliée avec ces deux amies. Cédric était très doux, gentil et tendre avec elle. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et aussi avec ces amis à lui qu'elle apprennait à connaître. Ils avaient arrêter de penser que Cédric et Angie avait couché ensemble, en apprennant à la connaître on se rendait compte qu'elle était très timide. _

_Angélica laissait à présent Cédric l'aider dans son travail scolaire de temps en temps, ou alors elle fesait ses devoirs assise par terre dans la salle commune, Cédric assis avec les jambes pliées et Angie qui s'assayait entre les deux et s'appuyant sur le torse de Céd'. Il la serrait dans ses bras tout en discutant avec ces amis ou en l'aidant. _

_Cédric et Angélica allait aussi souvent à la roserie pour ce retrouver seul et s'embrasser ou dans le parc. _

_Kiara, le chat d'Angie et Bacchus le chat de Céd' eurent des bébés. Cédric et Angel passait du temps à les regarder grandir. Angie était une amoureuse de la nature et Cédric découvrait les joies d'avoir des chatons d'un mois._

_La deuxième tâche se rapprochait de plus en plus, Cédric avait résolu l'énigme de l'oeuf. Il avait passé tout une soirée dans une salle de bain spéciale... La salle de bains des Prêfets. Angélica ne savait pas très bien pourquoi les prêfets avaient le droit à une salle de bains à eux et ce qu'ils lui trouvait de particulier. En tout les cas il lui avait fallu de longues heures avant de revenir vers Angie. _

_Deux jours avant le tournois, Cédric croisa Harry. Il s'excusa auprès d'Angel et de ses amis et parti le rejoindre. En fait il lui donna un indice pour l'oeuf. _

_Angélica et Cédric ce demandaient ce que serait cette chose qu'on enleverra à Cédric. Il lui dit en rigolant qu'il n'y avait que trois choses précieuses dans sa vie: son père et sa mère et elle. _

_Le jour avant le Tournois, en plein après-midi, Angie arrivait à la volière pour envoyer un mot à sa famille quand elle entendit quelqu'un parler à Cédric.  
- _Cédric, je suis sure que t'as envie de moi... Quand l'année scolaire a finie l'année passée j'ai très bien vu que tu étais très interessé par moi... Je suis sure que t'es en manque avec cette espece de petite vierge qui ne connait absolument rien en garçon et en désir de garçons et au sex... _Angie ne bougait plus et redoutait la réponse de Cédric. Elle avait très peur de ce qu'elle allait entendre et commençait déjà à pleurer. De la où elle était elle arrivait à voir Cédric collé contre un mur et Chang qui commençait à ce frotter à lui. Mais à ce moment là Cédric poussa Chang brutalement en arrière et dit:  
_C: Tu vas m'écouter et c'est la dernière fois que je le dirais! Oui y a un an j'étais interessé par toi et attiré mais ça c'était AVANT que cette année commence et qu'Angie arrive ici. Maintenant je suis avec elle et je n'ai aucune envie de la laisser pour une fille comme toi ni pour aucune autre! _Il s'approcha d'elle avec un regard de fou_ Et si tu OSES encore une seule fois traité ma femme de petite vierge qui ne connait absolument rien en garçon et en désir de garçons et au sex en ma présence ou que je l'apprend je te promet que je te ridiculiserais devant tout Hogwarts! Ne m'approches plus et surtout TU ne t'approches pas d'elle! EST-CE QUE C'EST COMPRIS? Dégages de devant moi tu me dégoutes.

_Chang regarda Cédric d'un mauvais oeil et commença à partir, Angie ce dépécha de descendre les marches avant que Cho y arrive. Elle alla ce cacher derrière une statue en attendant que Chang soit passé. _

_Angélica oublia totalement la lettre qu'elle voulait envoyer à sa famille. Elle retourna en rêvant vers la salle commune de Hufflepuff. Elle trouva Jenny et Leanne en train de travailler. Elle ne leur répondit rien quand celles-ci lui demandèrent si ça allait car elle était bizzare... Elle monta dans le dortoire des filles de 6 ème année et tomba sur son lit avec un grand sourire maitenant je sais...J'ai toutes mes réponses et je sais que je le veux..._

_Leanne et Jenny arrivèrent derrière elle et Leanne s'exclama: _Bon sang tu vas me dire ce qui te prend à toi! On dirais une tarée! Tu fais une de ses têtes!

J: Oui ou bien que tu viens d'entendre la plus belle des choses... C'est Cédric

_Angie leur dit juste "hein hein" d'un aire réveur_

L: Quoi "hein hein"? Ca veut dire oui? Tu pourrais parler parce que la tu fais peur!

_Angie se releve et s'assoit sur son lit avec un grand sourire. Puis elle leur raconta ce qu'il venait de ce passer._

L: Quel harpie cette fille! NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT JE VAIS LA TUER! Comment elle peut oser dire des trucs comme ça sur toi ma puce! Ca va pas. Notre Angie c'est la mieux de cette école avec Hermione! Les filles les plus seines! C'est sur qu'elle, Chang, elle l'es pas! Surtout ne prend pas en concidération ce qu'elle a dit okay?

_Angie sourit. Elle aimait bien Leanne et Jenny_

A: T'inuquiète pas pour moi va... Je suis une grande fille... Et je sais ce que je fais...

J: En tout les cas Cédric est vraiment amoureux...

L: Si tu en doutais maintenant tu n'as plus aucun doute à avoir.

A: Non j'avais quasiement pas de doute à ce sujet alors maintenant c'est bon. Mais grâce à ce qu'il s'est passer là j'ai compris une chose que je n'avais pas compris ces derniers jours... J'ai juste un test à faire passer à Cédric et si il le réussit...

_Angélica ne fini pas sa phrase, elle se contanta de sourire _

L: Si il le reussi quoi! Fini ta phrase

_A ce moment là une des filles de la chambre arriva pour dire à Angie qu'il fallait tout de suite qu'elle se rende dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall_

_Angélica monta rapidement et toujours aussi heureuse jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall, trois autres personnes s'y trouvaient. La soeur de Fleur Delacour, Hermione et Ron. Angélica les salua et McGonagall leur annonça qu'ils allaient tous déscendre dans la salle du Tournois. La où les quatres champions s'étaient rendu le soir ou ils furent tirés au sort. _

_En y arrivant Angie s'appérçu que toute la délégations était là tout comme les directeurs d'écoles. _

_Ils expliquèrent aux quatres élèves qu'ils avaient été choisi pour être placé au fond du Lac Noir, et que leur champion devrait respectivement les retrouver. Angie avait un peu peur à l'idée d'être placée au fond d'un Lac durant quelques heures. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la seule. Tout les quatres accèptérent la règle. _

_Le Professeur Dumbledor leur dit qu'ils allaient passer la nuit à l'infirmerie afin qu'à l'aurore ils puissent être placé au fond du lac._

_Angie ne voulait pas passer sa nuit à l'infirmerie, déjà car elle avait peur et qu'elle voulait être au près de Cédric, mais aussi parce qu'elle voulait faire ce test qu'elle avait prévu de lui faire passer. Aujourd'hui et pas un autre jour, c'était idéal que ça arrive le jour avant le tournois. _

_Le soir alors que tout le monde était partit dans les différentes salles communes, Angie était à l'infirmerie avec Ron et Hermione en pleine discussion. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle devait absolument partir de l'infirmerie quand Mme Pomfresh serait partie se coucher. _

_A 22h Madame Pomfresh vint éteindre les lumières et Hermione conseilla à Angie de partir maintenant et de revenir le lendemain matin à 4h. Ils seraient placé dans l'eau à 5h. _

_Angélica remonta discrètement jusqu'à son dortoire. Elle y entra comme une furie Leanne était la avec les autres filles car elle s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir vue Angie au souper. Elle leur expliqua que tout allait très bien et qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Leanne lui dit aussi que Cédric était très inquiêt de ne la voir nul part. _

_C'est alors que Leanne s'appérçu de la tenue qu'Angie prennait dans sa malle pour la mettre dans un sac_

L: Je peux savoir ou tu as eu ça! Ca pourrait être un truc que je met la nuit quand je suis de sortie nocturne! D'ou tu sors ça!

A: Je l'ai fait commander à ma mère depuis un catalogue moldu et elle me l'a envoyé par hibou...

L: Oh je vois et ta mère à trouvé très naturelle que tu commandes ce genre de truc!

A: Ben oui... Après tout c'est fait pour dormir... Bon j'y vais on se voit demain bisous les filles.

_Angie reparti aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant planté la 5 filles qui ce demandaient toutes ce qui lui arrivaient. Angel déscendit l'escalier qui mènes aux dortoires des filles pour monter à celui des garçons et s'arrêta au niveau des 7ème année. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et toqua à la porte_

_Un des amis de Cédric ouvra la porte_

- Tiens Angélica, Cédric nous disait justement qu'il était inquiêt de pas t'avoir vue. Entre donc..._  
Il se poussa et laissa entrer Angie dans le bordel des garçons. Certains étaient en train de ce changer, d'autres déjà au lit. Cédric lui était déjà prêt à ce coucher et fut surpris de voir sa chérie ici à cette heure ci. Un de ses amis ajouta  
- _On a pas l'habitude de te voir le soir mais plutôt le matin quand il est prêt. Qu'est ce que tu fais là.  
C: Ou tu as été toutes ses heures! Je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi! Et c'est quoi ce sac!  
_Angie lui fit son plus beau sourire. Elle vint s'assoir sur son lit, sur ces genoux et l'embrassa passionnément. Céd' fut tout de suite plus décontracter puis au creu de l'oreille de Cédric, afin que personne n'entend elle lui dit:  
_A: Ce sac et là car j'espère dormir avec toi cette nuit Céd'... Si tu le veux bien sûr...


	9. Première nuit

**IX. Première nuit**

_Cédric regarda Angie très surpris parce qu'elle venait de lui dire._

C: Tu veux dormir ici avec moi?

A: Heu... oui...Mais si t'aimes pas l'idée qu'on dorme ensemble je peux partir... _Angie avait peur d'avoir fait une bêtises_

C: Non, non, j'aime beaucoup cette idée qu'on dorme ensemble. Mais euh... Par dormir tu veux juste dormir ou bien...Ou bien ... qu'on fasse... L'amour? _Cédric la regarda dans les yeux_

A: Non... Pas ça... Pas encore... Mais il n'y a pas que ça dans le sexe tu sais...

C: Non mais j'sais je suis pas inculte chérie non plus...

A: Ce que je veux c'est dormir avec toi et faire des gros câlins.

C: Et alors dit moi ce que s'est pour toi des gros câlins exactement..._Il la serrait dans ses bras alors que les autres garçons essayaient d'entendre _Les gars c'est une conversation privée merci!

_Elle rigola un peu et lui fit un bisou _

A: Par gros câlins ça peut-être te faire et que tu fasses des bisous partout... Vraiment partout... _Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec un grand sourire de coquine Céd' la regarda un peu surpris._

C: Partout, partout? Tu voudrais me ...

A: faire une féllation... Oui... J'ai bien réfléchi et je suis pas encore prête à faire l'amour Ouhhh le gros menson que tu fais la Angie... Mais je suis prête à essayer ça et des caresses...

C: Okay mon ange... Tu peux rester, j'aime bien ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir je dois dire.

_Elle luit sourit et lui dit _Je reviens, je vais me changer. Les gars ça vous dérange si je reste là cette nuit?

- Non ca dérange pas...

A: Je peux prendre la salle de bain une minute?  
- Ouai mais faut pas regarder l'état  
_Angie rentra dans la salle de bain, hé ben c'est pas mieux que la chambre Elle commença à ce changer et enfila la nuisette qu'elle avait achetée. Alors qu'elle était prête elle se permit d'écouter à la porte _

- Cédric et Angélica vont coucher ensemble  
- Oh Angel encore arrette pas

_Tout le monde rigola sauf Cédric qui rougissait _Arrettez c'est vraiment n'importe quoi vous y êtes pas du tout!

- Oh oui c'est ça ils vont faire que dormir on y croit vachement  
C: Angie est pas prête et je respecte ces choix... Maintenant j'ai pas dit qu'il se passerait rien... Du genre gros câlins oui...

_Ils rigolèrent tous et Angie choisi ce moment pour revenir.  
Elle portait donc la nuisette qu'elle avait achetée. C'était une nuisette rouge qui lui collait à la peau et qui avait un petit décolleté, elle était de taille moyenne arrivant aux genoux mais c'était ... Inahbituel dans ce qu'elle portait. Angie cachait un peu ces formes sous les vêtements qu'elle portait d'ordinnaire et la... C'était très révélateur... Elle ce dirige vers Cédric qui lui était quelque peu dans les étoiles. Les autres garçons sifflèrent _

- Dis Angélica, tu veux pas venir au lit avec moi plutôt que Cédric? Parce qu'on avait eu un légé avant goût lors du bal mais là c'est ... Waouw...

_Cédric lui n'était pas du même avis_

C: Viens te mettre sous les draps... Et vous arrettez de regarder, y a rien à voir merci.

_Angie se glisse à côté de Céd et celui-ci ferme les rideaux de son lit sous les "Ouhhh jalou!" avec sa baguette et jetta un sort d'insonorisation. Il prit Angélica dans ces bras et lui dit avec un sourire _

C: On sera plus tranquille comme ça... Mais ça va pas de porter un truc comme ça toi.

A: Quoi ça te plait pas? _Elle lui fit un regard de fausse petite fille avec un sourire de coquine _

C: Toi alors... Tu sais comment me faire craquer... Ca me plait trop... Mais pas qu'à moi... T'es au milieu d'une chambre rempli d'obsédé alors j'ai pas vraiment envie qu'ils commencent à fantasmer sur ma femme...

_Angie rigola mais Cédric ajoute _Moi ça me fait pas rire... T'es à moi et j'ai pas envie qu'ils pense à toi en se ... Enfin voilà quoi...

_Angie sourit encore puis elle monta à cheval sur Cédric et l'embrassa lengoureusement _J'adore quand tu boudes... Tu es à croquer quand t'es comme ça... _Elle recommence à l'embrasser passionnément et se frotte contre lui. Cédric lui ne bouge pas _

A: Céd'? Ca va? Tu fais rien...

_Il lui sourit _Oh oui tout va mérveilleusement bien... J'ai juste pas l'habitude que tu me grimpe dessu comme ça et que tu me chauffes mais c'est pas grave... C'est le plus beau moment de ma vie _Ils rigolèrent et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Au bout d'un moment Angélica dit à Cédric _

A: Tu comptes rester à rien faire encore longtemps? J'attends que tu t'y mettes moi... _elle lui fit son plus coquin des sourires. Cédric la regarda faussement choqué puis il lui sourit, l'embrassa encore une fois et il la prit par la taille et la posa sur le matelas. Il s'allonga sur elle et recommença à l'embrasser follement. _

_Angie lui caressait le dos sensuellement il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit tout doucement _Angie... Je t'aime _Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il disait tout les jours et en y repensant bien elle le lui avait jamais dit non plus..._

_Cédric commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, il lui donnait de petits baiser à peine appuyer et de petits coups de langues. Angel sentait la chaleur de la chambre monté soudainement. Elle aimait bien ce qu'il fesait. Il était comme toujours dou et tendre dans ses gestes. _

_Puis il la fit s'assoir sur ces genoux. Pour une fois elle paraissait plus grande comme ceci. Elle l'embrassa et il commenca à jouer avec les bretelles de sa nuisette. Il finit par la réembrasser dans le cou tout en lui retirant sa nuisette. Angie avait peur, elle réspirait fortement. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça. C'était tout nouveau pour elle, mais elle aimait. Elle était presque nue sur lui. Ils ne leurs restaient que son calçon et son string. _

_Cédric continuait à l'embrasser et fit descendre ses mains sur la poitrine d'Angie. Il la regarda dans les yeux puis sa poitrine, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait nue et qu'il la touchait. Il se disait qu'il avait bien fait d'attendre et de l'avoir choisie. Elle était parfaite. Comme il le souhaitait_, _elle, elle était un peu mal à l'aise, il le sentit et lui fit un grand sourire. Il savait à quoi elle pensait et lui dit "je sais à quoi tu penses, tu me plais, doute pas de toi car tu es très belle"._

_Cédric recommence à lui donner des baiser dans le cou et cette fois il descend jusque sur la poitrine d'Angie. Celle-ci respire fortement au plaisir qu'elle ressens en sentant sa bouche et sa langue sur ses seins puis il fait aller sa langue sur les tetons d'Angie. Cédric joue avec ses tétons et ses seins durant un petit moment. Il souriait au plaisir qu'elle prennait et qu'il prennait aussi. Il savourait le corps tant désirer depuis le début de cette année et encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'est dur pour un garçon de retenir son désir de long mois à rester calme et impassible et Angélica le savait très bien c'est pour ça qu'elle le laissait totalement faire. _

_Au bout d'un moment Cédric allonga Angie sur le lit et se réallonga sur elle. Il l'embrassa passionnément puis lui donna une série de petits bisous tout en déscendant jusque sur le ventre d'Angie, il s'y attarda un moment jouant avec son nombril puis il déscendit plus bas. Il donna un baiser sur l'intimité d'Angélica à travers son string puis en la regardant droit dans les yeux il lui dit "Je peux?" Angel trembla elle avait très peur de la suite Céd lui dit alors "Si tu veux pas de ça se soir je le fais pas... C'est comme tu veux ma puce..." Angie lui sourit et fini par lui dire "oui je veux Cédric" Le dénomé Cédric lui fit un sourire sincère et fit glisser le string d'Angie. Il recommenca ces baisers puis lui en fit tout une série sur son intimitée. Il joua avec durant un bon moment fesant passer ses doigts et sa langue , elle se sentait partie dans les étoiles et n'avait pas envie de redescendre. C'était bien meilleure que ce qu'elle revait en lisant ces livres sur la sexualités ou que ce que ces amies lui racontaient. Comme elles avaient dit, rien de mieux que le vivre. Angie commencait à se sentir à l'aise et se laissait aller à des soupirs et gemissements. A ce moment là il savait très bien qu'il aurait pu lui faire l'amour, elle n'aurait pas dit non, elle n'était plus sur terre mais Cédric avait compris ce qu'elle fesait ce soir, elle le testait... Elle voulait voir sa résistance et elle était satifaite de voir qu'il n'en voulait pas plus même si à ce moment là ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée. _

_Cédric continua durant un bon moment. Puis Angéica s'allonga à son tour sur Cédric elle commenca par l'embrasser passionnément puis elle lui fit de tendre bisous dans le cou. Elle fit durer ses baisers un bon moment, descendant toujours plus bas elle fut bientôt arrêtée par le calçon de Cédric. Elle se stoppa quelques secondes puis elle lui retira son calçon. Elle commença à faire de petits baiser et coup de langues sur son sex. Cela dura un bon moment. Angélica avait eu très peur de le faire, en faite Angie était jalouse des autres filles qui avaient fait des choses avec Cédric avant elle car elle avait peur qu'elles aient été meilleure qu'elle, ce qui devait surement être le cas vu qu'elle ne l'avais jamais fait avant pensait elle. Mais Cédric sembla appécier au vu de sa réspiration sacadée et de ses gémissements. Elle ne se rendait pas bien compte mais Cédric la dévorait des yeux alors qu'elle continuait, ses yeux brillaient de plaisir mais aussi d'amour pour elle. Il la laissa faire jusqu'au bout. _

_Après avoir fini leurs gros câlins comme ils appelaient ça, ils étaient nu allongés l'un contre l'autre ce sérant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se fesaient de petits bisous._

C: Alors je l'ai réussi ce test? Tu as aimé mon coeur? Moi j'ai énormément apprécié... Tu es la meilleure que j'ai eu...C'est peut etre parce que je t'aime vraiment...

A: _Angie se senti rougir par les paroles de Cédric. _Oui j'ai adoré... Tu le sais bien... _ Puis elle ajouta _De quoi tu me parles? _Lui dit Angie avec un sourire, Cédric la connaissait bien..._

C: Je sais très bien que tu voulais tester ma résistance ce soir. Voir si je céderais et te dirais style _"Allez Angie fesons l'amour"_

A: Oui c'est vrai... Mais ... Tu as encore un test à faire demain...

C: Quel test! Comment ça! Et quand demain!  
A: Tu verras... En attendant je suis super fatiguée et toi demain tu as une deuxième tache à accomplir. Je crois qu'il est tant qu'on dorme.

_Angélica et Cédric s'embrassèrent encore durant 5 minutes puis ils essayèrent de dormir. Angie fit semblant. En faite elle attendait que Cédric dorme pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Une fois que c fut fait, elle se leva discrètement, remis sa nuistte, elle ce pencha sur Cédric et lui fit un tendre baiser "Bonne nuit ... Mon Champion" et parti avec ces habits dans son sac dans le couloir. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps à devoir ce rechanger. J espere que je vais pas croiser Rusard comme ca sinon il va ce poser des questions puis elle arriva enfin à l'infirmerie, il était alors 1h30 du matin. Hermione ne dormait quand Angie arriva. Elles parlèrent donc de leurs relations amoureuse, depuis le bal Hermione sortait avec Krum. Puis elles se couchèrent enfin pour être en forme pour le lendemain.  
Angel ne savait pas trop ou elle se situait, avoir peur d'être au fond d'un lac remplie de bestiole, ca oui, avoir confiance en Cédric ca aussi, elle savait qu'il la retrouverait. Elle avait totalement confiance en lui déjà avant ce soir mais la... Elle avait eu sa preuve._


	10. Inquiètude et deuxième tache

**X. Inquiétude et deuxième tache**

_Quelques heures à après, à 5h plus précisément, Madame Pomfresh vint réveiller les quatres élèves et leur sérvir un petit déjeuner. Comme elle disait il faut des forces avant d'aller au fond du lac. _

_Puis le Professeur Dumbledore arriva et leur expliqua qu'il allait les endormir d'un sommeil magique. Ils se reveilleront à la seconde où ils retourneront à la surface. _

_Il s'approcha de chaqu'un d'entre eux et ils se mirent à dormir chaqu'un leur tour. Angélica fut la dernière à passer. Et elle s'endormit lentement..._

_Encore quelques heures plus tard, un samedi matin tranquille, Cédric ce reveilla avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il passa sa main là ou ce trouvait Angélica quand il s'était endormit mais elle n'était pas là. Céd' s'assit brutalement dans son lit, les autres garçons s'habillaient tranquillement. Il n'y avait pas de trace d'Angie, ni sac...Cédric s'inquiétta de ne pas voir sa chérie il se leva complètement nu, il avait complètement oublier_

C: Ou est Angie! OU ELLE EST?

_Les autres garçons regardèrent Cédric et ce mirent à rire_

- Oulà Cédric il est pas contant il a pas eu le droit au gros câlin du matin et il est...en manque et nu

_En effet Cédric ne réalisa seulement qu'à cette instant qu'il était nu et avec une éréction matinale. Il se dépécha d'enfiler un calçon et ré-étira sa question:_  
C: Avez-vous vu Angélica? Les gars...

- Non moi je l'ai pas vue et j'étais le premier réveillé. Elle était déjà partie...

C: Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait depuis hier à disparaître comme ça!  
- Hey n'ai pas peur elle te trompe pas champion  
_Les autres rigolèrent mais Cédric lui était inquiet... Après tout ou est-ce qu'elle partait comme ça sans rien lui dire? _

_Cependant la deuxième tâche était dans quelques heures et Cédric devait aller manger et ce concentrer. Mais quand il arriva dans la Grande Salle Angélica était toujours introuvable. Leanne et Jenny ce fesait du soucis aussi... Elles expliquèrent à Cédric qu'Angie avait entendu Cho lui parler et qu'il l'avait repoussé. Puis qu'elle était venue chercher sa nuisette quelques heures après mais ne l'avait pas revue après ça. _

_Il eut beau la chercher dans tout Hogwarts elle était introuvable. Personne ne l'avais vue nul part. Chang ce moqua de lui en lui disant qu'elle avait surement trouvé meilleur parti que lui qui n'était qu'une mauviette. _

_Cédric fini par ce rendre comme tout le monde au Lac afin de prendre un petit bateau qui le conduit au centre du lac ou des grandes estrade avaient étées emménagées. Les champions était les quatres réunis et il semblait qu'ils étaient les quatres inquiet. C'est alors que la voix de Dumbledore résonna et leur expliqua qu'ils devaient aller chercher quelque chose qui leur a été pris à chaqu'un d'autre eux et qui se trouve au fond du lac. Cédric comprit enfin ou était son Angélica_

_Les champions plongèrent et durant un bon moment Cédric chercha. Il fut attaqué par des strangulots mais les combatit. Puis enfin il entendit le chant des sirènes et ce dirigea dans la direction du chant. Il arriva enfin dans une ville sous marine, la ville des sirènes. Après avoir nagé quelques mètres il arriva près d'une sorte de place ou était placé quatres élèves dont Angélica. _

_Harry était là aussi à observer les quatres élèves endormis. Céd' déttacha Angie et fit signe à Harry de ce dépécher. _

_En remontant les strangulots voulurent le géné mais de nouveau il ce débarassa d'eux. A la seconde ou il sorti la tête de l'eau et celle d'Angie qu'elle ce reveilla en prenant de grandes réspirations. Cédric regarda Angélica une seconde, ils se sourirent puis il l'aida à atteindre la plate forme des champion. Tout les deux furent enroulés dans des linges. Cédric était le permier à être remonter à la surface avec son trésor. Fleur avait du abandonné et Krum venait d'arriver. _

_Cédric regardait Angie et lui dit _Tu m'as fait tellement peur toi tu sais ça... Je me suis demandée ou tu étais déjà la moitier de la journée hier et ce matin quand je me suis reveillé plus là... J'ai cru je sais pas moi, que tu avais un autre gars ou que tu avais pas aimer notre soirée d'hier..._Cédric ce senti rougir_

_Angie lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa passionnément _

A: Je suis vraiment désolée je ne pouvais rien te dire... Je n'aurais même pas du être avec toi hier soir... Mais j'y tenais vraiment...

_Harry arriva enfin à la surface avec Ron et la soeur de Fleur, pour avoir sauver deux élèves il fut placé à la deuxième place._

_Les Hufflepuff rentrèrent à leur salle commune pour fêter l'événement, musique, ambiance et boissons était là, bien sur à l'honneur leur champion Cédric. _

_L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée. Cédric avait un peu bu mais avec modération, Angie aurait cru qu'il aurait plus bu mais elle préférait qu'il ne boive pas trop pour la soirée qu'elle voulait passé avec lui. Elle était assise sur ces genoux et il la prennait dans ces bras tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Angélica lui murmura finalement ce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire depuis la veille déjà _Cédric... J'ai envie de toi...  
C: Moi aussi... Tu veux refaire comme hier soir mon ange?

_Elle fit un grand sourire et lui dit _

A: Nan... Je veux plus que hier soir... Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour...

_Il la regarde une seconde séptique, ce souvenant très bien de ce que Jenny et Leanne lui avait dit le matin même_

C: Tu es sure d'être préte? C'est pas parce que tu as entendu et vu la si on peut dire ça conversation que j'ai eu avec Chang hier, d'ailleur je me demande même si c'est pas pour ça que tu as voulu faire des choses hier soire

_Angie prend un aire sérieux et lui dit _Regarde moi dans les yeux _Ce qu'il fit bien entendu_ C'est vraiment ce que je veux... En faite depuis quelques jours quelque chose était différent mais je ne savais pas quoi... Et en entendant votre discussion hier j'ai compris que j'étais préte et que je pouvais te faire totalement confiance... Mais je voulais encore te testé et que l'on fasse les choses petit à petit.

_Il la regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle parlait et il vit bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'hésitation et que cette fois c'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait elle et pas par vangeance. Il lui fit un tendre bisou et lui dit _  
C: Au fait, c'était quoi mon deuxième test? Il est passé ou bien?

_Elle rigola_ Que tu arrives à me trouver au fond de ce lac, ce que je crois que tu as très bien réussi vu que t'as fini premier. _Et elle l'embrassa encore une fois _

C: Tu sais quoi, je veux que se soit parfait ce soir... Alors je vais te dire mon coeur, ce soir tu me retrouve à 22h au 5ème étage et je te ferais découvrir la salle sur demande... _Il lui fit un grand sourire et ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu_

_Après ça Angie ce leva _

C: Ou tu vas mon coeur?

_Elle sourit et dit _Je dois voir Jenny et Leanne... J'ai quelque chose à faire avec elles. On ce voit ce soir à 22h.

_Angel s'éloigna et ce dirigea vers ses deux amies et leur demanda à leur parler en privé dans la chambre._

_Elle expliqua à ses amies sa nuit passée avec Cédric._

A: Voilà... Et en faite je voulais vous parler pour avoir des conseils pour cette nuit...

J: De quoi cette nuit?

A: J'ai dit à Céd' que je voudrais qu'on fasse l'amour... Et donc avoir vos conseils d'expertes...

_Les filles rigolèrent et donnèrent durant un bon moment des conseils à Angie, Leanne lui dit aussi les petites choses que Cédric adorait. Un moment avant l'heure Angel commença à ce préparer, elle avait une autre nuisette, bleue cette fois et beaucoup plus courte que celle de la veille. Le décolleté était vraiment très...plongeant et la nuisette à moitier transparente. Elle enfila par dessu un pull et un jean, s'attacha les cheveux qu'elle venait tout juste de recoloré grace à une coloration moldue, sa préférée, maintenant ces cheveux était comme à la gare de King Cross le premier jour. Angélica ce dirigea discrètement vers le 5ème étage. Elle vit Cédric qui l'attendait en haut de l'escalier, il se dirigea entre deux portrait passa devant plusieurs, Angie ce demandait si son chéri n'était pas devenu fou mais au même moment une porte apparut dans le mur. Cédric ouvrit la porte et dit à Angel d'y rentrer. _


	11. Premiere fois

**XI. Première fois**

_Angélica entra dans la pièce et fut étonnée par ce qu'elle voyait. Des la porte d'entrée ce trouvait un chemin de pétales rose rouge qui menait jusqu'au centre de la pièce où tout un parterre de pétales de roses rouge s'entandait sur quelques mètres puis un autre chemin de pétales menait jusqu'à un lit en forme de coeur rempli de pétales roses, rouges, jaunes avec de superbe drap de soie rouge. Les coussins sont aussi en forme de coeur rouge,en faite tous le lit et rouge. Le lit est en faite un lit à bandequins avec de long rideaux rouges eux aussi. Les bougies donne un effet tamisé et elles diffusent une lumière rouge elles aussi. Il y en a un peu partout dans la pièce. Accrochées aux murs, ou bien au pied du lit posé sur ces grand bougoire décoratif et jolis que l'ont voit dans les magazines moldu. _

_Angie n'en revient pas, elle se retourne vers Cédric qui lui sourit en la regardant amoureusement. Il lui prend le bras comme le soir du bal et l'amène sur le parterre de roses. Il s'arrête quelques secondes et ferme les yeux. Angel ce demande ce qu'il fait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la musique du slow qu'ils ont dansé au bal, Magic Works._

_Cédric lui sourit en la regardant dans les yeux et la prend tout contre lui en passant ces bras autour de sa taille et en posant sensuellement sur les fesses d'Angie. Elle, elle passes ses bras autour de la nuque de Céd' tout en lui caressant la fin de ses cheveux et sa nuque amoureusement, sa tête appuyée sur son torse, trop petite pour s'appuyer sur ses épaules. _

C: Tu te rappelles de cette chanson? C'est notre premier slow ensemble et pour moi ça sera toujours notre chanson.

A: Céd c'est trop beau tout ça... Je m'attendais pas à ça...

C: C'est beau comme toi tu l'es... Et je voulais que notre première fois soit parfaite

_Il se pencha lentement et commença à lui faire de petits smacks. Au fil des secondes Cédric et Angélica s'embrassèrent plus passionnément toujours l'un contre l'autre. Angie stréssait à l'idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire après que la chanson soit finie._

_Les dernières notes retentirent dans la pièce, Cédric se décolla légérement d'Angel. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire coquin et le poussa gentillement jusqu'au lit ou elle le fit s'assoir, lui il la regardait surpris. _

_Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et tout en le regardant dans les yeux et très lentement elle retira son jeans et son pull pour ce retrouver dans sa nuisette bleue qui était un peu transparente, courte et avec un grand décolleté. Elle resta quelques secondes comme ça et Cédric la regarda encore plus surpris mais en même temps avec envie et désir. Puis Angie s'approcha de Cédric et s'assit sur lui en passant une jambe de chaque côté et elle commença à jouer avec les lèvres de Céd', elle forlait ses lèvres avec celle de Cédric et des qu'il essayait de l'embrasser elle éloignait sa bouche en rigolant._

_Angélica tremblait, c'était pas quelque chose qu'elle fesait tous les jours de chauffer un graçon même si c'était son chéri. Elle se colla encore plus à lui et tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux elle commença à se frotter littéralement à lui. Elle senti l'excitation de Cédric montée encore plus alors qu'elle continuait à ce frotté sensuellement à lui et à éfleurer ces lèvres. Cédric n'était pas très actif mis à part qu'il essayait désépérement de l'embrasser. Ces mains restaient sans bouger sur la taille d'Angie. Celle-ci le laissa enfin l'embrasser passionnément durant quelques secondes puis elle arrêta le baiser et toujours en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec son sourire de coquine elle retira sa nuisette pour ce retouvée en string devant lui. Il la regarda comme la veille mais ne la touchait pas _

A: Est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'on va faire l'amour tu comptes rester à rien faire?

C: C'est juste que... Je t'ai jamais vue comme ça... _Il rougit fortement et elle sourit à cette vue _

A: Et... T'aimes pas me voir comme ça? T'as pas envie de moi?

_Pour toute réponses Cédric passa rapidement ces mains autour de la taille d'angie et commença à l'embrasser follement puis il descendit sur son cou pour finir par lui embrasser et lecher ces tétons. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça puis Angie retira le pull de Cédric et redécouvrit avec plaisir se torse qu'elle aimait tant. Elle le fit s'allonger et l'embrassa de partout puis elle lui enleva son pentalon et son calçon. Elle recommança comme la veille à lui faire des baiser et des coups de langues sur son sex jusqu'à lui faire une félation. Puis elle s'arrêta et Cédric prit les dessu pour la première fois de la soirée, jusque là il l'avait laissée faire. Il l'allongea sur le lit et lui retira à son tour son string. Il remonta et l'embrassa langoureusement durant quelques minutes tout en la caressant sensuellement et il descendit lentement tout en lui fesant de tendre baisers partout. Comme la veille il lui redonna de petits baisers sur son intimité et jouea avec un moment, comme la veille Angie se sentie partie dans un autre monde... Dans les étoiles en faite et beaucoup plus rapidement que la veille elle se laissa aller au plaisir que ça lui procurait. _

_Cédric fit durer ce plaisir quelques longues minutes puis il s'allonga sur elle et la réembrassa tendrement cette fois-ci. Il la regarde alors dans les yeux, il l'interogeait du regard en faite._ _Elle lui fit un sourire timide et lui dit _Viens... Je suis prête..

_Cédric ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et lentement, tout en la regardant dans les yeux il rentra en elle._

_Angie ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue à la douleure qu'elle ressenti alors qu'il entrait lentement en elle. Il s'arêtta un moment et lui sécha de sa main la larme qui coulait._

C: Détend toi mon ange... Ca va passer...

_Il n'avait encore jamais fait l'amour à une vierge, c'était pour lui aussi dans un sens tout nouveau. Il avait demandé des conseils à ses amis qui avaient déjà connu ça, il savait très bien qu'elle aurait un peu mal, mais il n'aimait pas la voir souffrire même si ça ne durerai que quelques minutes. _

_Lentement il continua à entrer en elle et quand il fut suffisement entrer il s'arêta et l'embrassa doucement tout en lui caressant sa poitrine. Il resta comme ça durant quelques minutes puis très lentement il fit de petits mouvement en elle. Elle souffrait encore mais moin qu'au début, elle s'habituait à cette nouvelle sensation. Après un certain temps Angie senti le plaisir venir, elle se surpris elle même à soudainement gémir sous les coups de reins de Cédric qui entra plus loin en elle et accelera. Le reste du rapport ce entre gémissements mutuelles, baisers passionnés, de petits coups de griffures sur le dos de Cédric, Angel commençait même à demander à Cédric d'accéléré ou d'entrer plus loin en elle, Cédric variait ses mouvements, il était par moment lent, sensuel et tendre et parfois plus passionné, rapide et profond. Puis Cédric senti le plaisir monter en lui et fini en elle. Angie n'eut pas d'orgamse mais il était rare que lors des premières fois une fille aie un orgasme. Cédric resta en elle et allonga sa tête contre sa poitrine, ils étaient tous les deux transpirants et reprennant leur souffle. Angie carréssait les cheveux de Cédric alors que tous deux étaient encore dans un autre monde en train de penser. _

_Céd' descendit de sur elle et la prit amoureusement dans ses bras encore tout collant. Il lui caressait doucement la courbe de son corps tout en la regardant dans les yeux et en souriant. _

C: Ca va mon coeur? Je... Enfin ... Tu as quand même aimé? _Il rougit et elle lui fit un tendre baiser._

A: Bien que le début aie été douleur... C'était moin dur que ce que je pensais... Tout dépend des gens... Bien sur que j'ai aimé. Qu'est ce que tu peux être bobet quand tu t'y mets mon chéri.

_Il rougit encore plus et fit son timide _

C: J'sais pas t'aurais pu ne pas aimer...

A: Que tu es bêtes toi alors... _Elle fit une pause, s'accouda et regarda Cédric dans les yeux. _Je t'aime Cédric Diggory, mon champion ... _Alors qu'il souriait aux mots qu'elle disait pour la première fois elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils réstèrent encore un bon moment à s'embrasser, ce caresser et à parler puis Angie s'endormi dans les bras protecteur de Cédric._


	12. Les jours passent et inquiètudes

**XII. Les jours passent et inquiètudes...**

_Angélica ouvrit lentement les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux vert de Cédric qui la regardait sa tête appuyée sur son bras. Il lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit _

C: Bonjour mon ange _Il se penche sur elle pour lui donner un petit baiser _Bien dormi? _De sa main libre Cédric caressa la peau nue d'Angie doucement. Elle lui sourit à son tour _

A: Oui... Bien dormi... Et bon reveille, je pouvais pas rêver mieux _Elle rigola _

C: Oui... Tu es belles quand tu dors...

A: Seulement quand je dors? _Elle fit semblant de bouder_

C: Non... Biensur que non... Tu es toujours belle à mes yeux... Mais là... Je sais pas c'est peut être l'effet du premier matin ensemble.

A: J ai une tête horrible le matin, je sais pas ce que tu me trouve là... _Il la prit dans ses bras tout en continueant à la caresser. _

C: Mais non elle est très bien ta tête va... Et la mienne quand je dors elle est comment? _Il sourit _

A: Tu parles de quoi?

_Il rigola encore et dit _Je t'ai vu cette nuit... Je me suis reveillé et t'as fait exprès de fermer les yeux pour pas que je me rende compte que tu me regardais... Alors la vue t'a plus?

C: Prise sur le fait... Oui toi aussi tu es... mignon quand tu dors.

_Elle commença à lui faire pleins de petits baisers langoureux._

_Ils réstèrent encore de longues heures enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre à parler, s'embrasser, ils déjeunèrent même dans le lit. Après tout il avait suffit à Cédric de penser à de la nourriture pour qu'elle arrive sur le lit servie sur un plateau. _

_Ils déscendirent enfin à la Grande Salle pour le diner. Ils allèrent s'assoir vers leur grand goupe d'amis. Bien entendu ils furent charié par ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Tout le monde dans le groupe savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Arpès cette première nuit, Cédric passa encore plus de temps avec Angélica, devoirs ensemble, manger ensemble, promenade et jeux, dormir ensemble aussi... Maintenant Angélica passait presque toutes les nuits dans le dortoires des garçons. De temps en temps ils se rendaient dans la salle sur demande mais ils aimaient bien réster avec les autres garçons à parler et à rigoler de longues heures alors que chaque personne était dans son lit et eux en train de s'embrasser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il arrivait aussi que Jenny et Leanne viennent bavarder avec eux dans la chambre. _

_Leur première fois les avaient énormément rapproché et Angélica avait un peu changé. En effet maintenant qu'Angie avait passé le cap de la première fois l'ont peut facilement imaginé que Cédric et Angélica ne fesait pas que parler et se faire des baisers le soir quand ils sont dans leur lit... Angélica adorait ça et Cédric aussi. Ils avaient la même vision du sexe quand on est en couple, le sexe en couple est pour eux la meilleure façon de se montrer l'amour qu'on ressens pour l'autre et la force des sentiments. Pour eux le sexe amoureux c'est quelque chose que d'intimes, qu'à deux, il faut avoir totalement confiance l'un dans l'autre et quand ils fesaient l'amour ils ressentaient les sentiments de l'autre et la force de leur amour. _

_Ainsi Angie et Cédric ce laissaient aller et ce lâchaient ensemble ils découvraient de nouvelles sensations, de nouveaux trucs à expérimenter, à essayer, de nouveaux jeux et aussi endroit... C'était leur petit secret personne ne le savait même Leanne n'était pas au courant mais ils leur étaient arrivé de ce retrouver dans une salle de classe vide à une grande pause et de faire l'amour dedans... Ca avait quelque chose d'exitant le fait que l'ont pouvais être surpris par n'importe qui... Ce qui failli bien arrivé une fois... Snape entra dans la pièce au moment ou Cédric venait de finir de remettre sa cape de sorcier... A 3 minutes près ça aurait été l'explusion. Mais eux étaient la à rire sous le nez d'un Snape qui ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi ils rigolaient comme des gens "tout droit sortit de Sainte Mangouste" et qu'ils étaient partit toujours en rigolant et en courant après avoir répondu "Mais rien professeur, on ne fesait que reviser voyons". Il y avait eu la roserie, endroit très important à essayer absolument, l'endroit du commencement de tout. La aussi il fallait faire attention à ne pas se faire prendre car c'était bien entendu en pleine nuit. Dans un registre plus romantique Cédric et Angélica montaient aussi de temps en temps à la Tour d'Astronomie, juste pour être dans les bras l'un de l'autre à regarder le ciel étoilé de Février. _

_Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, Cédric invita tout naturellement Angie à sortir ensemble à Pré-Aux-Lard. Ils passèrent cet après-midi là seul en amoureux à se promener dans le village, ce tenant par la taille ou par la main. A visiter les différentes boutiques et à achter des petites choses à l'autre. _

_Ils allèrent aussi dans un petit café fort sympathique qui était décoré pour la saint-valentin , c'était le coin des amoureux, l'ont pouvait y être tranquille._

_En rentrant ils se séparèrent un petit moment, Cédric lui dit de venir la rejoindre au 5 ème étage à 22h et chaudement habillée. _

_Elle arriva donc à l'heure prévue et Cédric la fit entrer. _

_L'intérieur était encore une fois magnifique, Cédric savait faire de belles choses. Tout était de galce, il y avait une piste, surement pour patiner, des lumières moldues ce qui surprit Angie tout autour avec des fleures aussi, la lumière était assez faible. Le lit enfin, plutot le socle du lit était aussi en glace, mais les draps quand meme pas, mais ils étaient de couleur blanc comme neige. _

_Angélica et Cédric pensèrent à des pattins à glace et une belle tenue qui apparurent tout de suite sur eux. _

_Cédric emmena Angie au millieu de la piste de patinage, ce qui n'était pas un jeu d'enfant vu qu'elle ne savait pas bien pattiner. _

_Cédric ce mit dans l'idée de le lui apprendre, au bout d'un certains temps Angie se débrouillait bien mieux qu'au début. Au début elle tomba par terre s'accrochait à Cédric comme elle pouvait ou retombait dans ses bras. Ils rigolèrent bien. Puis ils commencèrent à tourner sur la piste, a un moment donné Cédric referma les yeux et Magic Works retenti une nouvelle fois dans cette salle sur demande. Il fit tournoyé Angélica sur la piste, la portait, dansait et rigolait. Angie se croyait dans un rêve, tout était si beau. Après plus d'une heure à pattiner Cédric prit Angélica dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit et lentement ils se déshabillèrent, encore une fois ils firent l'amour passionnément durant presque toute la nuit. _

_Les semaines passèrent encore. L'ont était maintenant début mars, en secret Angel était de plus en plus inquiète chaque jour mais personne ne le remarquait... Sauf Cédric qui voyait bien que quelque chose clochait mais il ce disait qu'elle finirai par lui parler... _

_Mais un soir, alors qu'ils étaient dans la chambre des garçons, Angie en nuisette et lui en calçon à s'embrasser Cédric commencait à caresser Angie pour lui faire l'amour mais elle n'était pas là... Elle ne répondait pas à ces caresse, elle semblait vraiment ailleur et surtout elle le repoussa légérement, encore un soir, le quatrième soir ou elle ne voulait pas, ou elle le repoussait. _

A: Je suis fatiguée se soir, dormons s'il te plait _Et elle se tourna dans l'autre sens. Cédric ne comprenait vraiment pas mais ne l'entendait pas de cette façon _

C: Mon ange qu'est ce qui ce passe ces jours!

_Elle ne se retourna pas, elle ne voulait pas affronté son regard car il saurait qu'elle lui cachait un truc _Mais y a rien voyons... Je suis juste fatiguée

_Cédric ne la croyais pas. Il la prit dans ses bras et la retourna_ Tu me prend pas un peu pour un con quand tu me dis ça? Allez tu sais que tu peux tout me dire mon coeur... Je sais que tu as un problème, ca fait une semaine qu'on à pas fait l'amour et tu me repousse... Tu as jamais fait ça... _Il lui fit un tendre baiser Angie ce dit qu'il vallait peut-être mieux le dire maintenant même si ce n'était pas encore sur _

A: Céd'... Je _Elle baissa les yeux_ J'ai du retard...

C: Comment ça? Je croyais que tu étais au niveau... Tu sais que si t'as besoin de moi pour rattraper ton retard scolaire je t'aide volontiers... Tu n'as pas besoin de t'isoler pour ça

_Cédric ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait voulut dire et c'est bien ce qui lui fesait peur _

A: Non... Je parlais pas de travaille scolaire... Je ... Enfin... J'ai du retards dans mes ... _Angie descendit son regard sur son ventre et Cédric comprit enfin_

C: Comment ca! Combien! _La voix de Cédric était quelque peu plus dur qu'avant..._

A: Trois semaines...

C: Quoi! Oh et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me dis ça! Dit moi t'avais l'intension de le dire quand au juste!

_Angélica baissa les yeux... Il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui dise pas les choses... Ca l'énérvait ..._

A: Prochainement je voulais être sure...

C: Tu n'as pas fait le sort contre les grossesses!

_Angie ne comprit pas très bien de quoi il parlait, elle savait qu'il y avait un sort contre les grossesses mais Leanne lui avait dit que c'était le garçon qui le fesait._

A: N---Non... Je... Enfin Leanne avait dit que vous aviez un sort mais pas pour les filles...

C: QUOI ! T'as rien fait! Tu aurais pas pu me le demandé non! Ou je sais pas moi mais à quoi elle à penser Leanne! FRANCHEMENT C'EST...MAGNIFIQUE! Et toi tu as pensé a quoi toutes ses semaines! NON MAIS JE REVE LA!

_C'était la première fois que Cédric était en colère, Angel ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un crier... Elle se leva rapidement en nuisette et traversa la pièce en pleurant. Tout les autres ce retournèrent alors que Cédric essayait de la rattraper mais il était trop tard. Angélica montait les marches du dortoires des filles alors qu'il ne le pouvait pas..._

_Angélica entra dans le dortoire des 6ème années en pleurant, elle ne le fit pas voir et alla s'allonger directement dans son lit. Jenny qui la connaissait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et vu l heure ça devait avoir un rapport avec Cédric car cela fesait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans la chambre. Les autres filles aussi ce posaient des questions. Jenny parti chercher Leanne dans le dortoire de 7ème année, elles revinrent quelques secondes après ensemble. Leanne et Jenny s'assirent sur le lit d'Angie qui ne levait toujours pas la tête de ces coussins et elles pouvaient entendre des "T'est trop conne, trop conne Angie..."_

_Leanne prit sa baguette et jetta un sort de silence et alors que Jenny fermait les rideaux_

L: Voyons pupuce qu'est-ce qui se passe?

A: Foutez moi la paix c'est de TA faute Leanne!

_La dénomée Leanne ne comprennait pas très bien ce qu'elle avait fait..._

L: C'est quoi le problème! J'ai fait quoi! _Lui dit-elle_

_Angie se releva et s'assit dans son lit en méttant ses genoux accroupi devant son visage_ Ce que t'as fait! Tu m'avais pas dit qu'y avait un sort que les filles pouvaient faire contre les grossesses. Cédric à cru que je le savais et il a pas... _Elle ne fini pas sa phrase mais Leanne et Jenny comprirent très bien._

L: Il a pas fait le sort?

J: Tu... T'es ensceinte 'Gie?

_Angélica regarda et Leanne et lui fit non de la tête puis elle dit _J'en sais rien... Mais j'ai trois semaines de retard et je me sens pas très bien et Cédric est furieux... Il s'est faché contre moi et il criait et j'aime pas les gens qui crient... _Angie recommença à pleurer à chaude larmes _Tout est fini je crois... J'ai tout gâché... _Elle continua à pleurer dans les bras de Leanne et de Jenny.._

L: A mon avis il est en colère et surtout surpris et puis tu lui as pas dit tout de suite... Ca fait déjà quelques jours qu'il s'inquiète pour toi mais moi j'ai dit que tout allait bien... T'inquiète pas ca s'arrangera

A: Ca va s'arranger? Mon mec est furieux, j'ai à peine 16 ans, je sais même pas si on est fait pour rester ensemble, je suis étudiente et je vais surement me faire virer mais non... Ca va s'arranger...

_Leanne fit quand même un sourire _ Tu sais très bien que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre... C'est juste passagé... Et pour le reste... Je ne sais pas... Ecoute il faut que tu dormes... On va te laisser...

_Jenny et Leanne partirent mais Angie se fesait toujours autant de soucis... Ce qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse et surpportait pas de savoir qu'elle l'avait perdu car pour elle s'était le cas. De plus elle commençait à se sentir mal. Elle ne reussi pas à dormir. Au millieu de la nuit Angie commença à ce lever en plusieurs fois et à aller vomir tout ce qu'elle avait avalé depuis le matin. Elle avait aussi très mal à la tête, le matin elle dit à Jenny et Leanne qu'elle allait resté coucher et qu'elle se rendrait aux cours mais pas au déjeuner. _

_Elle était à présent seule au toilette avec son mal de crâne, de ventre, encore une fois elle vomit alors qu'il ne restait plus rien et à ce moment là un truc bizzare arriva quand elle se releva. Elle commença à voir rouge, elle avait chaud , n arrivait plus a respirer et tout tournait, elle voulu se diriger vers son lit mais à la place se fut le noir et elle senti qu'elle tombait lourdement par terre..._


	13. Tu nous as fait peur

**Tu nous as fait peur...**

_Angélica se reveillait lentement, elle n'ouvrait pas encore les yeux, quelque part elle avait peur de voir toujours rouge. Elle senti qu'elle était dans un lit et que des gens étaient là assis sur le lit. Deux à sa droite et une à sa gauche, apparement la personne à sa gauche lui tenait une main en la caressant doucement, Angie reconnu tout de suite cette main qui avait tant de fois parcouru son corps, c'était Cédric._

_Doucement elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne voyait pas rouge mais la lumière lui fesait mal aux yeux. Elle vit trois tête penchées sur elle. Leanne et Jenny et à sa gauche Cédric, il lui sourit et lui dit: _Bienvenue parmis nous

L: Tu nous as fait super peur tu sais...

_Elle leur sourit d'un tout petit sourire, elle avait encore un peu mal à la tête et au ventre._

J: Tu te rappel de ce qui s'est passé?

A: J'étais... J'étais au toilette en train de vomir encore et en me relevant pour aller dans mon lit j'ai commençé à voir rouge, ça tournait et puis j'avais chaud et j'arrivais plus à respirer... Et après j'ai vu noir et j'ai senti ma chute et puis... Me reveille maintenant... J'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester à voir rouge moi... Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit Pomfresh? Je ... Heuu... Surtout qu'est ce que vous avez dit? Qui m'a trouvée?

J: Leanne et moi ont est monté pour te chercher. Céd' t'attendais en bas des escaliers et ont venait te le dire... On a parlé tout les trois... Enfin il te racontera... Et quand on est rentré t'étais par terre sans bouger on t'as vite soulevée et descendu à la salle commune et avec l'aide de Cédric on t'as amenée ici... C'était ce matin

A: Ah parce que la on est quand?

J: Il est 14h30

A: Quoi! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites la! Et vos cours!

L: Notre meilleure amie compte plus que les cours... De plus Pomfresh a voulu savoir comment tu allais ces jours... On... On lui a juste dit que tu te sentais pas super bien et que tu avais vomis cette nuit mais elle a voulu faire des tests approfondit...

_Angélica avait peur de ce qu'elle allait entendre et trembla. Cédric serra sa main sur celle d'Angie pour la rassurée _

L: Tu avais raison ma puce... Tu es enceinte de 6 semaines et tu as tout vomis cette nuit, ce matin tu te sentais pas bien mais t'avais envie de mangé mais tu as été vomir alors que y avait plus rien et tu t'es trop inquiètée cette nuit... Donc maintenant que t'es reveillé je vais prévenir Pomfresh car vous mourrez tout les deux de faim. Tu viens avec moi Jenny...

_Angélica sourit, elle savait très bien qu'elles partaient pour qu'ils se retrouvent seul_

A: Qu'est ce qui va m'arriver! Ils vont me virer? Et toi? _  
Cédric lui sourit et lui dit calmement _ Du calme mon ange, ils ne te viront pas ni moi... On en rempalera avec le Professeur Dumbledore mais il n'y aura aucun problème alors détend toi mon ange... _Cédric ce pencha sur elle et lui fit un baiser sur le front puis il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit un peu triste_

C: Je suis désolé pour comment j'ai été hier soir... J'étais en colère surtout parce que tu ne m'as pas dit tes soupcons depuis le début et puis parce que je m'attendais pas à devenir papa aussi jeune...

A: Attends tu crois peut etre que moi oui! Je suis loin d'être prête à ça...

_Il la regarda sérieusement _Tu... Tu ne veux quand même pas te faire avorter de notre bébé!

A: Quoi tu voudrais le garder? _Lui dit elle avec une petite voix_

C: Ben maintenant qu'il est là oui! Ca va pas! Je supporte pas qu'on fasse ça ce serai tuer une vie!

_Elle sourit et il lui dit _Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

A: Parce-que c'est ce que je pense aussi... Même si j'ai peur je me ferais pas avorter ca jamais, ni adopter!

_Cédric prit un ton sérieux _Dit moi je suis pas très contant de ce que Leanne m'a dit...

_Angie avait peur elle savait pas de quoi il voulait parler _De?

C: De ce que t'as dit hier soir... Qu'entre nous ca devait être fini et que tu savais même pas si on était fait l'un pour l'autre... J'ai jamais jamais jamais eu l'intension de te quitter pour ça et je croyais que comme moi tu savais très bien qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Qu'on est déstiné l'un à l'autre en faite.

A: Je suis désolée hier soir j'étais pas trop dans mon état j'étais pas moi même...

_Cédric rougit puis ajouta _Y a quelque chose que j'ai depuis déjà quelques jours et je cherchais le bon moment pour te le donner... Aujourd'hui me semble idéal, tu as peur que je parte, on va avoir un bébé alors je crois que pour te prouver que y a que toi et que je partirais pas je peux t'offrir ce que je voulais t'offrire après la 3ème tâche...

_Cédric met une main dans sa poche de robe de sorcier et en sort une petite boite mauve en velours. Il l'ouvre et Angie voit alors deux bagues, surement une pour homme et une pour femme. Se sont des bagues relativement simple il y a juste une émeraude sur celle d'Angélica. Cédric ce met à genoux devant le lit d'Angie qui elle s'assoit et lui dit : _

C: Angélica, est ce que tu veux bien m'épouser et devenir ma femme?

_Angie était très surprise _Tu... Tu es sure Cédric? Tu ne fais pas ça uniquement parce que je suis enceinte ?

_Il se releva et s'assied à côté d'elle, il lui prend ces mains pour les mettre dans les siennes et la regarde droit dans les yeux._  
C: Oui je suis absolument sur, et cette bague je l'ai achetée il y a une semaine... Donc je ne savais pas pour le bébé... Fiançons-nous maintenant mon ange...

_Angie sourit et lui dit _Oh oui je veux mon champion... Je t'aime tellement _Angie pris la bague pour homme et la passa au doigt de Cédric. Puis il fit pareil et passa la bague au doigt d'Angie, ils restèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser fougeusement puis Angie qui se sentait fatiguée se reposa. _

_Cédric parti en cours. A son retour le soir Angélica allait bien mieux, Pomfresh lui avait bien donné à manger, elle l'avait fait dormir, son état était redevenu normal. _

_Cédric ramena Angélica dans la salle commune de Hufflepuff puis la monta dans son dortoir. Certains des autres garçons étaient déjà dans la chambre. Cédric qui portait Angie depuis le bas des escaliers de la salle commune la déposa sur le lit et il ferma les rideaux de son lit. Angélica se releva et a l'aide de sa baguette jetta un sort de silence _

C: Oh non tu crois pas qu'avec ce qui viens de t'arriver se matin on va faire ça!

_Angie monta sur Cédric sensuellement en mettant une jambe de chaque coté et avec son éternel sourire de coquine lui dit _Attends tu crois quand même pas qu'on va pas faire l'amour le jour ou tu me demandes en mariage et qu'on apprends que je suis enceinte? En plus comme tu l'as dit hier ça fait une semaine qu'on l'a pas fait et ça me manque à moi... _Elle se mit à l'embrasser puis lui dit _Ne t'inquiète pas je connais mes limites.

_Cette nuit là Angélica et Cédric firent l'amour comme ils ne l'avaient encore jamais fait, c'était beaucoup plus intense que les autres fois. Peut-être à cause des fiançailles ou du bébé? Après avoir fait l'amour ils s'endormirent directement dans les bras l'un de l'autre et totalement nu. _


	14. Pensées et salle de bains des Prefets

**XIV. Pensées et Salle de bains des prêfets**

_Le matin, alors qu'Angélica dormait encore profondément Cédric la regardait accoudé à côté d'elle... Il la regardait amoureusement comme toujours... Mais dans son regard et son sourire il y avait autre chose... Il y avait de la peur. Pourquoi de la peur? Peur de demain, de ce qui arrivera dans les mois qui allaient suivrent. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à devenir père et il savait qu'elle ne l'était pas non plus... Ils n'étaient que des adolescents... Ils avaient envie de vivre... Certes Céd' l'aime plus que tout au monde et cette bague, il l'avait bel et bien acheté avant d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte mais il voulait la lui offrire à la fin de l'année... Après la dernière tache... Histoire que quelques mois passent encore... Que cela ne paraissent pas trop rapide aux yeux des autres... Il savait qu'il l'aime plus que tout et qu'un jour il se marierait avec elle et lui ferait des enfants... Il aurait juste souhaité ça dans quelques années... En tout cas d'attendre la fin de ses études à elle... Il aurait voulu pouvoir leur créer une situation financière avant qu'un bébé arrive. Il se demandait comment ils feraient dans 7 mois et demi... Lorsque le bébé sera là... Sans argent, Céd ne savait pas si il voulait devenir Auror ou bien champion de Quidditch... Auror demandait une certaine formation... Peut-être pourrait-il faire les deux et ainsi rapporter plus d'argent? Angie ne travaillerai pas avant 1 an et demi..._

_Mais maintenant que ce bébé est là il faut l'assumer... Cédric n'est pas pour les avortement ni pour les adoptions... Si le destin à mis cet enfant à ce moment là c'est que ca devait ce passer comme ça... Mais cela lui fesait terriblement peur... _

_Il passa une main sur le ventre d'Angie... Ici grandissait son enfant, leur enfant... Il eut quand même un sourire, ce disant que la vie est quand même bien faite, toutes ses choses qui se forment, meurent, changent..._

_Angélica se reveilla en sentant la main chaude de Cédric sur son ventre. Elle ouvre les yeux et croise le regard de Cédric, il lui fit un tendre sourire et l'embrasse, cachant ses craintes à sa chérie. Il ne voulait pas la stresser inutilement avec ses peurs à lui. A ce moment là il pensa qu'il devait annoncer la grande nouvelle à ses parents... Ils savaient que leur fils a une petite amie et que c'est du sérieux, ils savaient aussi qu'il allait la demander en mariage mais comment réagiraient-ils pour le bébé?_

_Ce que Céd ne réalisait pas c'est qu'Angie était exactement dans le même état que lui... Pire même... Elle, elle n'est pas majeure, lui oui... Une année d'étude l'attend encore... Comment elle allait faire l'année prochaine? Elle avait peur de le perdre aussi et de ce retrouver seule._

_Ils s'embrassèrent un petit moment et ce levèrent pour rejoindre les autres. Mis à part les potes de chambre de Cédric et Jenny et Leanne personne ne savait pour le bébé. Par contre tout le monde remarqua la bague que portait Angie. Sans faire exprès le regard d'Angie croisa celui de Chang, celle-ci regarda la bague et Angie en la tuant des yeux. Angel préféra tourner la tête et s'assoire à sa table avec ces amies et amis. Personne dans le groupe ne parlaient du bébé. Tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas évident pour eux. _

_Bien entendu toutes les rumeurs courraient sur Angie et son séjour à l'infirmerie la veille. Certaine rumeurs disait que Cédric avait du aller trop fort avec Angie durant la nuit. Les deux pauvres jeunes en étaient intérloqués et genés. Il ne fallait pas chercher d'ou cette rumeur avait été lancée..._

_Malgrès le fait qu'ils étaient un peu perdu et tendu, le soir Cédric avait une idée pour détendre et reposer son Angélica. Alors qu'elle révisait il lui dit de la retrouver le soir même au 5 ème étage. Angie lui sourit. Qu'allais donc faire apparaître Cédric dans la Salle sur Demande se soir?_

_Angie se rend comme prévu au rendez-vous fixé par Céd', il l'attend en haut de l'escalier, mais au lieu de ce diriger vers la salle sur demande il continue tout droit vers une autre porte ou Angel n'a jamais été_

A: Ou tu m'emènes là!

_Cédric sourit puis lui répond en ouvrant la porte:_

C: Regarde par toi-même

_Angie passa la porte et se retrouva dans une grande pièce, une salle de bain en faite. Toute en marbre avec des escaliers qui mènent à la baignoire... Ou mini piscine Angie hésitait... Il y avait des vitreaux dont un avec une magnifique sirène autour de la baignoire. Cédric ce mit derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille:_

C: Alors... Ca te plait mon Ange? J'ai pensé que ça te détendrait un peu...

_Elle tourna son visage vers le sien et lui fit un tendre baiser puis dit en souriant:_

A: Bien sur que ça me plait! C'est donc la fameuse salle de bain des prêfets? Dis donc, vous en avezde la chance vous... J'adore les bains en plus...

_Il lui sourit _Oui c'est bien notre salle de bain, j'espère que t'aimes les bains odorant avec pleins de bulles_ Il s'approcha des robinets... Il y en avait des tas! Il alluma les trois rangées de robinets, de la plus basse rangée sortait de l'eau, de la deuxieme un liquide rouge et du troisième un liquide vert. La baignoire se remplissait lentement et Cédric ce déshabilla devant sa chérie et se retrouva nu et entra dans l'eau. Anige profita bien entendu de se petit spéctacle. Elle adorait voir Céd' nu... Il était tellement bien fait de partout à ses yeux... Le garçon parfait... Puis elle revint à la réalité quand il l'appela, assis dans l'eau qui lui arrivait à la taille._

C: Angel? Au lieu de rêver de mon corps que tu as rien qu'a toi, tu pourrais peut-être venir dans l'eau avec moi... I_l lui fit un petit sourire coquin. Angie commença à se déshabiller et laissa son string et son soutien-gorge, elle était quand même timide encore et avait peur que quelqu'un rentre... Après tout il y avait bien 8 prêfêts qui pouvaient venir ici... _

_Au moment ou elle allait rentrer il rigola et lui dit:_

C: Tu ne vas pas venir dans le bain avec ça quand même! Tu te cache de moi maintenant... Voyons je sais comment tu es faite mon coeur...

_Elle rougit et lui dit _Oui toi tu sais mais imagine que quelqu'un arrive et me voie nue... Enfin même les deux nus...

_Cédric rigola franchement et sorti de l'eau il fit un petit baiser à sa cherie entre deux rire et sans la prévenir la prit dans ses grands bras puissant... Elle savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire et qu'il était trop fort pour elle... _Tu crois que j'ai pas verouillé la porte et mis un sort de silence avant? Et oui...

_Il rentra dans l'eau avec Angie et la posa sur ses genoux et tout en l'embrassant langoureusement il lui retira son soutien-gorge et son string._

_Ils étaient maintenant nus l'un contre l'autre enlacé, elle avait sa tête sur son puissant torse et il lui caressait les cheveux alors qu'elle joueait avec son torse. Par moment ils parlaient et à d'autres restaient silencieux à penser. Ils étaient bien tout les deux dans cette grande baignoire. Ils firent quelques brasses et se recollèrent l'un à l'autre. _

_Angie adorait cet endroit, calme sans personne, l'eau leur venait, enfin à elle, l'eau lui arrivait au épaules, cette eau sentait bon, elle sentait un parfum d'orange et puis il y avait des bulles de partout. Meme qui volait dans les airs. Angie joueait avec les bulles alors que Cédric la regardait amoureusement. Elle était tellement bien dans se bain, comme une petite fille et Cédric aussi. Ils s'éclaboussaient et joueaient avec les bulles. Ils se mettaient des bulles partout aussi et rigolèrent un bon moment. _

_Puis Cédric lui proposa de la masser un peu pour la détendre. Il s'assois contre la parois de la baignoire, Angie s'assoit entre ses cuisses et il commence à la masser doucement et amoureusement. Durant un bon moment ils ne disent rien puis Angie lui dit:_

A: J'avais jamais essayer les massages dans l'eau... C'est pas désagréable en tout cas... A mon tour_ Alors qu'elle se retournait Cédric lui dit:_

C: Non, ce soir c'est uniquement ton plaisir... Laisse moi faire mon ange... _Il la retourna et recommença à la masser langoureusement, en même temps elle pouvait sentir contre le bas de son dos l'exitation de Cédric, elle sourit savant se qu'elle voulait essayer ici avec lui._

A: Dis... Je t'ai déjà dit qu'un de mes fantasmes étaient de le faire dans un jaquzzi? Ou aussi une piscine ou bien un grande baignoire ça convient aussi très bien... _Elle eut un petit sourire coquin en santant ses mains arriver sur sa poitrine_

C: mmm... Non tu ne me l'avais pas dit ... On pourrait... Essayer la maintenant ...

_Cédric sourit et commença à embrasser Angélica dans le cou lentement et sensuellement. Elle le laissa faire un moment puis se retourna et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser fougeusement(chtite dédicasse à Dori) puis elle grimpa sur lui une jambe de chaque côté. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, sur sa poitrine humidifiée par l'eau et la chaleur de la pièce. Après quelques baisers et caresses mutuelle, Angie le fit entrer en elle et ils firent l'amour follement dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne trop froide pour y rester. Il sorti alors Angélica de l'eau et l'allongea sur une serviette et recommença à la caresser et à embrasser tout son corps pour finir en elle. _

_Après ça ils restèrent un moment au bord de la baignoire dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis ils allèrent dormir à la salle sur demande pour ne pas être pris dans le couloir aussi tardivement_


	15. La diabolique Cho parvient à ses fins

**XV. La diabolique Cho parvient à ces fins**

_Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent sans problème 6 semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi. A présent tout le monde savait pour le bébé. Cela ce voyait, Angie et Cédric ne le cachait pas non plus. _

_Il était prévenant avec elle, bien que, Angie avait moin envie de rapport et avait son caractère très facilement changeant. Elle commençait aussi à grossir... Un peu trop à ses yeux... Elle se demandait comment Cédric fesait pour vouloir d'elle. _

_Meme si certains trouveaient ca fou d'avoir un enfant aussi jeune, ils l'avaient acceptés et trouveaient qu'Angélica et Cédric formaient un beau couple unis et amoureux. _

_Mais une personne dans Hogwarts n'aimait pas ça du tout c'était Cho Chang._

_Elle essaya encore une fois d'avoir Cédric mais cela ne fonctionna pas, il lui résista, fidèle à sa chérie. Cela ne plut pas du tout à Cho que Cédric résiste encore et elle se jura à elle meme de ce vanger. _

_Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Angélica ce reposait dans la chambre des filles, Cho vint demander à parler à Cédric. Elle s'excusa de son comportement envers lui et Angelica ces mois-ci et qu'elle esperait qu'il lui pardonnerait, elle lui offrit aussi une boite de chocolat et lui dit qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour un cours. _

_Cédric en croyant voir de la franchise dans tout cela accepta et ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la bibliothéque. _

_Ils commencèrent à travailler puis Cédric prit la boite de chocolat pour en manger et en donna aussi un à Cho. _

_Ils continuèrent à travailler encore un moment, au moment de ce séparer, Cédric commencait à se sentir bizzare. Mal à la tête..._

_Cho se proposa pour le ramener à la Tour de Hufflepuff, une fois entré elle l'aida à monter à la chambre des garçons. Personne n'était là, même pas Angie. _

_Cho souria, tout ce passait comme elle le voulait. Cédric commença à se sentir mieux, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé._

Cho: Surement une petite baisse de tention... Tu dois être tellement stressé avec le tournois et Angélica qui est enceinte...

_Cédric était assis sur son lit_

Ced: Oui surement...

Cho: Ca ne doit pas être facile de supporter une fille enceinte... Il paraît que c'est quelque chose quand ça a des sautes d'humeurs

Ced: Oui c'est pas faux... Mais faut bien faire avec...

_Cho commença à ce rapprocher de lui et Cédric ne réagissait pas. Elle vint s'assoir sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque côté. Il ne disait toujours rien. Ca fonctionne exactement comme je le prévoyais pensa Cho. Elle se rapprocha de lui et commença à l'embrasser, puis elle dit encore:_

Cho: Laisse toi aller Cédric... Je sais que tu en as envie... Moi je ne suis pas comme elle... Je te dis pas non... Je suis pas grosse...

_Elle recommence à embrasser Cédric qui ne s'y oppose pas et même commence à la caresser tout en lui enelevant son haut. _

_C'est à ce moment la qu'Angie ouvre la porte brutalement pour découvrire avec horreure la pire scene qu'elle n'aie jamais vu: Cédric assis sur son lit avec Cho sur lui qui venait de retirer son haut et qu'ils s'embrassaient et que lui la caressait.  
Angie avait entendu les paroles de Cho mais ne pouvant y croire elle voulu rentrer pour aider Céd... Elle fut bien surprise et décue_

_Elle le regarda une seconde dans les yeux, Cho tourna la tête et la regarda avec un sourire digne d'une harpie puis Cédric essaya de bouger Cho en disant  
_Ced: C'est pas ce que tu crois Angie!

_Mais Angie n'avait pas envie de l'écouter et elle fit demi tour. Cédric réussi à ce défaire de Cho et couru après Angélica, il lui attrapa la main. Elle se retourne et le gifle fortement en même temps que ses larmes coulent et lui dit_

A: ESPECE DE SALAUD! J'veux plus jamais que tu me touches va avec ta petasse.

_Cédric bien trop surpris par se genre de propo venant d'Angélica la douce et par sa gifle qui lui laissait une belle marque resta planté au milieu de la salle commune durant 1 minutes._

_Pendant ce temps Angie était montée dans le dortoir des filles et c'est la porte qui claqua violament qui fit revenir Cédric sur terre._

_Il remonta dans le dortoir pour trouver Cho souriante sur son lit en sous vetements._

Cho: Alors tu l'as jartée?

_Mais Cédric ne reagis pas comme elle le souhaitait. Il devint rouge de colère et prit les habits de Cho, puis la prit elle violement par les poignets et lui dit_

Ced: Tu te barres de ma chambre et tu ne me recause JAMAIS!

_Il déscendit dans la salle commune avec Cho en sous vetements et alors qu'il la tenait fortement par les poignets il fit ouvrir le tableau et la jetta a la porte avec ces vetements._

_Jenny et Leanne qui arrivaient en haut des marches vurent la fin de la scene et ne comprirent pas. Mais il y avait aussi d'autres élèves qui passaient devant et vurent la scène_

_Leanne et Jenny montèrent tout de suite vers Angélica. Le spéctacle qu'elles virent était... Spéctaculaire! Toute la chambre des 6ème années était complètement retournée dans tout les sens. Les lits, les commodes, les rideaux déchirer. Et Angie sur son lit qui... rugissait ou gronait on aurait pas su dire ce que c'était. _

_Les deux filles eurent peur durant une secondes à vrai dire. Les yeux d'Angie étaient ... On voyait la fureur dedans. Leanne fini par s'avancer comme elle pu jusqu'aux vestiges du lit d'Angie et s'assied sur le matelas à côté d'elle, Jenny la rejoint voyant qu'Angie ne les envoyaient pas boulé à l'autre bout de la pièce._

L: Angie, qu'est-ce qui c'est donc passé! On a vu Cédric mettre Cho à la porte de notre salle commune, elle était en sous-vêtements

_Angie respira fortement et dit d'une traite_

A: Ce salaud allait coucher avec elle si j'étais pas entrée à ce moment là! Elle était sur lui a moitié nue et il la laissait faire! Pire meme, il la caressait et elle disait qu'elle, elle se laisserait faire et qu'elle était pas grosse comme moi! Et il n'a rien répondu! J'veux plus JAMAIS jamais le revoir... Vous m'entendez

_Les deux filles ne savaient pas quoi dire... Elles ne pouvaient pas croire ça de Cédric... Il l'aimait sa Angelica ca se voyait. Cependant les preuves étaient là... _

L: Ohhh ma puce... On est tellement désolée pour toi...

_Angie se mit à pleurer dans les bras de ses deux amies, elles ne dirent rien, elles restèrent comme ca durant un moment puis les autres filles de la chambre entrèrent et découvrir le désordre. Elles ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre voyant Angélica pleurant.  
Une fois qu'elle se fut un peu près calmé Jenny lui demanda:_

J: Comment tu as fait pour faire autant de fouilli en si peu de temps?

A: Magie...

J: Je croyais que tu ne métrisais pas tout encore...

L: Tu m'as l'aire puissante ma puce... Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ta puissance magique... Il faut que tu te reposes... C'est pas bon pour le bébé...

_Angie laissa couler une larme_

A: Qu'est ce que je peux bien en avoir a foutre du bebe de se batard!

_Puis elle se tourna et les filles comprirent qu'elles ne devaient plus causés. Toutes filles remirent la chambre en place alors qu'Angélica resta coucher fesant semblant de dormir._

_Puis toutes les filles ce couchèrent, ce fut une dure nuit pour Angélica qui fini tout de meme par s'en dormir à force de pleurer. Heureusement elle pouvait compter sur ses amies, ayant oublier d'insonoriser son lit tout le monde l'entendit et Jenny vint dans son lit la serrer tres fort en lui disant qu'elle pourrait compter sur ses amies. A bout de larmes elle fini par s'endormir avec son amie a coté qui tentait de la réconforter. _

_Le matin c'est Jenny et Leanne qui la reveillèrent lentement. Angie se leva difficielement: Mal dormi et mal a la tete. Elle alla se préprarer tant bien que mal_

L: Tu es obligée... Montre lui que tu en as rien à foutre de lui! Tu pourras pas te cacher éternellement dans cette chambre! Tu dois manger et allez faire tes cours!

_Elles finirent de se préparer et descendirent dans la salle commune. _

_Cédric attendait nerveusement sur le canapé, apparement il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi au vu de sa tête, il se lève et se dirige direct vers Angélica  
_C: Angie je suis désolé pour hier, crois moi je l'aurais pas fait! J'sais pas ce qui m'a pris... J'étais bizzare... J'me sentais pas bien... Elle m'a racompagné et j'sais pas ce qui c'est passé!

_Elle voulu passer à coté de lui sans lui dire un mot mais ce qu'il disait l'énérva et la renda malheureuse_

A: Fou moi la paix! Je te l ai dit hier : J'veux plus que tu me touches ni que tu me parles espece de salaud! Et je te laisserai JAMAIS approcher se bebe tu m'entends!

_Angélica ne le laissa pas continuer et elle repris sa route suivie par ses amies, Cédric les suivit et dit encore_

C: J'ai rien fait! C'est pas de MA faute! Arrette Ca! T as pas le droit de nous faire ca! De faire ca au bébé!

_Lenne et Jenny se mirent devant Angie et Leanne ajouta_

L: T'as pas compris! T'es surement trop CON pour comprendre! Laisse la tranquille et l'approche plus sinon j'hesiterais pas a t envoyer à Sainte Mangouste CONNARD! Tu es comme tous les autres un enfoiré!

_Leanne et Jenny lui tournèrent le dos et Angelica se retourna une derniere fois et lui lanca la bague a la figure_

A: Tu peux te la garder ta bague de merde! J'la veux plus! Va l'offrir à ta salope!

_Cédric n'en revenait pas d'entendre ces paroles blessantes de la part de sa fiancée... Ou plutot ex fiancée... Il avait été honnete... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé... Mais il n'aurait jamais été plus loin... Il était terriblement blesser par ces propos._

_Angélica, Leanne, Jenny et certaines autres filles de la chambre ce mirent autour d'Angie et en face d'elle lors du petit déjeuner pour que Cédric ne puissent pas l'approché. Durant toute la journée les filles empecherent Cédric d'approcher. _

_Dans l'école les rumeurs, surtout juste commencèrent à augmenter. « Angelica et Cédric ne s'approchent plus, les filles le laisse pas approcher d'Angie. » « Hier Cédric à jettr Cho Chang de la salle commune des Hufflepuff en sous-vetements » « Cedric à coucher avec Cho » En bref des choses invivavble... _

_Angélica ne mangea pas beaucoup de toute la journée et à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Cho c'était pour avoir le droit à un sourire de victoire ce qui la dégoutait encore plus. _

_La semaine s'écoula avec toutes ses rumeurs, Cédric n'essayait plus de parler à Angelica. Il pensait qu'elle devait juste digerer le tout et que, d'ici quelques jours il pourrait lui parler normalement. _

_Angélica passait ces journées dans le dortoir, elle ne fesait plus ses devoirs et ne mangeait presque plus... _

_Alors que cela fesait maintenant une semaine, Cédric l'accosta dans la salle commune des Hufflepuff alors qu'elle allait rejoindre ses amies à la bibliothèque._

A: J'ai pas été assez clair ! J'veux plus que tu me causes! Ni aujourd'hui ni JAMAIS! T'es qu un batard! Un connard! Un enfoiré! Un salaud! Une mer... Aie !

_Alors qu'elle s'énérvait et disait les pires insultes, elle ne se rendit pas compte que tout autour d'elle commencait à trembler... Elle ne métrisait plus sa magie... Cedric l'avais remarquer... Puis soudainement elle eut très mal au ventre et recommenca à voir rouge et s'evanoui en tombant sur le sol._

_Cédric ce précipite sur elle et l'emmene tout de suite à l'infirmerie._

_En arrivant l'infirmière lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Il lui explique qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer quand elle a commencer à faire voler les choses dans la piece puis qu'elle s'est évanouie en disant aie et en se tenant le ventre._

_Madame Pomfresh allonge Angie sur un lit et part chercher quelques objets. Elle fait des analyses et annonce à Cédric que le bébé va bien, qu'en faite, Angélica n'attend pas un mais deux bébés et qu'elle a une grossesse à risque. _

_Cédric et à la fois heureux de savoir qu'elle attend deux bébés et malheureux car il lui a fait énomrement de mal et qu'elle aurait pu les perdre aujourd'hui._

_L'infirmière le prie d'attendre dehors comme tout le monde qu'elle a besoin de dormir... _

_Quelques heures plus tard elle ressort de la chambre_

P: Elle est reveillée

_Cédric ce dirige vers la porte_

P: Elle ne veut pas vous voir jeune homme!

C: Quoi! Mais! Je veux la voir!

P: Elle a été clair: Elle ne veut pas vous voir et je vous conseillerais de respecter son choix! N'oubliez pas qu'elle est enceinte de jumeaux! Elle a une grossesse à risque! Si elle ne veux pas vous voir ne la forcez pas! La stresser pourrais être fatale aux bébés!

_Sur ces paroles Cédric s'en alla chercher Leanne et Jenny qui encore plus furieuses contre lui partirent en courant à l'infimerie._

_Il décida de respecter réelement le choix d'Angelica et de l'infirière... Il ne voulait pas qu'elle perde leurs enfants et choisi de ne plus l'approcher et lui parler... _


	16. Hermione découvre la vérité

**XII. Hermione découvre la vérité**

_Le lendemain Angélica se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle avait été sermonée par ses amies et par Mme. Pomfresh qui lui disaient qu'elle ne mangeait pas assez. Mme Pomfresh lui donna un tas de bonne chose et la forca à tout avaler. _

_Elle se reposa aussi énormement, elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis lontemps. _

_Puis le Professeur Dumbledor vint la voir. Il lui demanda si elle se sentait mieux et ou était Cédric. Elle expliqua qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble et qu'elle éléveraient ses enfants seule. _

_Dumbledore la regarda une seconde derrière ces lunettes... Il savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Il sait toujours tout._

_Il lui annonca alors que pour qu'elle soie plus tranquille, un appartement spécialement pour elle a été prérarer._

_Plus tard dans la journée elle y es conduite aidée de Mme. Pomfresh et de ses deux amies._

_C'était en faite un salon avec une chambre et une petite salle de bain. C'était conviviale et chaud. _

_Angélica resta tranquillement durant les jours suivant et revisa son retard accumuler. Ses amies venant la voir de temps en temps._

_Mais Angélica pensait continuellement à Cédric... Elle arrivait pas à l'oublier mais ne pouvait pas lui pardonner non plus... C'était la chose qu'elle ne supportait pas: l'infidèlité._

_Un soir Hermione passa dire un petit coucou à Angélica. Elles parlèrent longuement et Angie lui expliqua tout. Hermione parut réfléchir  
_A: Je connais cet air là... A quoi penses-tu?

H: Je ne veux pas tenir le parti de Cédric... Mais c'est... bizzare... Il t'aime ca se voit trop...Et comme cela c'est passé... Il y a quelque chose qui va pas la dedans...

A: J'm'en fiche j'veux pas lui parler... Il invente...

_Hermione ne rajouta rien du tout à ce sujet et elles reparlèrent d'autres choses. Puis en partant, elle décida d'aller parler à Cédric, elle le trouva au détour d'un couloir, il retournait à la tour de Hufflepuff_

H: Cédric! Je peux te parler!

_Un peu surpris_

C: Oui... Qu'est ce qui se passe? C'est Angélica qui te demande de m'insulter comme les autres!

_Elle eut une grimace_

H: Non... J'veux bien croire qu'y a un truc qui colle pas... J'veux que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passer avec Chang se jour là...

_Encore plus surpris:_

C: Tu me crois! Ce qu'il s'est passé?... Elle est venue d'abore s'excuser de son comportement de ses derniers mois... Pareil envers Angélica et de lui pardonner, elle m'a aussi offert une boite de chocolat puis m a demandé de l'aider pour des révision... J'ai accepter et on est allé à la bibliothèque et après je me suis senti mal... Mal à la tête... elle s'est proposée pour me ramener, j'ai dit oui et la suite tu la connais je pense...

_Hermione réfléchi durant une seconde puis dit_

H: Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as mangés un des chocolat?

C: Beuh... Oui mais elle aussi

_Hermione commenca à partir en courant_

H: Merci c'est ce que je voulais savoir à plus tard!

_Cédric ne comprennait vraiment pas ce qu'il venait de se passer._

_Le lendemain, Hermione réacosta Cédric et lui demanda de venir à 19h à l'appart d'Angélica avec elle. _

_Il ne voulu pas tout de suite de peur de faire du mal à Angélica mais Hermione lui dit que c'était très important et que si il voulait la récuprer il devait lui faire confiance._

_Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant l'appart' et Hermione lui dit d'attendre un moment, qu'elle le préviendrait le moment venu._

_Elle entra et commença à parler de differentes choses avec Angélica puis elles en revirent à Cédric_

A: Ecoute ... J'l'ai déjà dit et je crois pas qu'y aie de truc bizzare la dessou... Il assume pas ce qu il a fait c est tout!

_Hermione se dirige vers la porte sous le regard surpris d'Angie et appel quelqu'un_

H: Tu peux venir?

_Cédric entra dans le petit appartement avec une certaine tristesse... Déjà parce qu'il voyait Angel et que cela fesait quelques jours qu'ils ne s'étaient vu. Il la trouvaient encore plus belle mais voyait sa tristesse dans ses yeux... Il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal. De plus il pensait que si tout ca n'était pas arriver, il vivrait avec elle dans cet appartement..._

_Angie senti ses larmes montées et dit_

A: J'veux pas le voir! Pourquoi tu l'as amené Hermione!

C: Bon j'vais y aller je crois

_Cédric commenca a marcher vers la porte quand Hermione parle_

H: Ecouter, j'veux vous parler a tous les deux! C est important

_Cédric s'arrête et Angie ne dit rien_

H: Merci! Bon alors... J'ai trouvé bizzare comment tu m'as raconté ca hier Angie... En plus on le sait tous qu'il t'aime ça a pas de sens... _Angelica s'apprete a parler et Hermione lui dit_

H: Non laisser moi finir tout les deux ! Merci! Donc en partant je suis allée parlée à Cédric qui m a tout raconté dans les détails. Que Cho voulait ce faire pardonnée au pres de toi et de Ced' et elle a offert comme présent une boite de chocolat, puis elle a demandé de l'aide pour un devoir et la ou il faut s'attarder sur la boite de chocolat...

_Elle laissa un temps de pose pour leur faire comprendre_

A: Et! Je vois pas le rapport!

_Hermione un peu exaspérée:_

H: Mais c'est pourtant facile! Elle a mis une potion pour attirer Cédric dans les chocolat! ET _Continua t elle en voyant Angie riposter_ J'ai été demandé à ces chers Fred et Georges qui adorent créer des nouvelles choses dans se genre si ils n'avaient pas donné quelque chose à Cho.

En effet il y a quelques jours ils lui ont donné une potion d'amour... Enfin en quelques sortes qui la boit ne peut resister à la premiere personne d'en face qu'il ou elle voit et le charme s'acheve une fois qu'ils ont... enfin vous voyez... Par contre j'explique pas le fait et les jumeaux non plus pourquoi Cédric n'as pas continuer... Normalement avec ce genre de potion quoiqu il arrive tu devrais continuer...

_Il eut un temps de silence, et Hermione fini par dire... _

H: Bon... Je dois vous laissez... Essayez de parler...

_Elle sortit de l'appart' et Cédric et Angel ce regardèrent du coin de l'oeil _

C: Tu me crois maintenant? Je t'aime mon ange...

_Elle ne dit rien... Puis elle ajouta apres un moment:_

A: Ca ne change pas le fait qu'elle t as dit qu'elle te repoussera pas et qu'elle est pas grosse elle! Et que t as rien repondu à ca! Ca veut dire que j'suis grosse, moche et que je ---

_Angelica n'as pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Cedric ce jette sur elle pour l'embrasser follement, au début elle se debat en lui disant « non lache moi » puis pour finir elle se laisse aller sous son baiser à la fois tendre mais sauvage et il fini par l'allongé sur le canapé et ce met sur elle._

C: Tu me fait toujours autant d'effet... Ca devait etre a cause du sort que je n ai rien dit... Mais tu me fais toujours autant d effet meme avec tes quelques rondeurs et alors pour une fois me repousse pas et je te le prouverai que tu m'exites comme un fou.

_En faite si Angie le repoussait ces temps-ci, c'était normal, une femme enceinte les trois premiers mois n'a plus envie de sex parce qu'elle a des douleurs, ventre, tête, vomissements... Apres les trois premiers mois les nausées comme ont les appels ce calme et certaines femme voyent leur libido et hormones remontées en flèche. C'est exactement ce qui était arrivé le jour ou Angelica les avaient surpris... Elle voulait faire l'amour avec Cedric, cela fesait plus d'une semaine et au lieu de ca elle l'avait trouvé avec une autre... _

_Angel réfléchi une minute à tout ce qui s'était passé ces jours et regarda Cédric dans les yeux. _

_Pour la première fois depuis 1 semaine et demi elle s'y attardait, elle avait pas fait attention les autres jours, ses yeux étaient humide... Il était triste lui aussi... Cédric regardait aussi les yeux d'Angie qui exprimait la meme chose: tristesse, peur, excuse, et surtout amour. Ils se rendirent compte l'un et l'autre qu'ils s'aimaient encore plus qu'avant. Angie se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait fait par ces paroles, autant de mal et peut-être même plus que ce que lui lui avait fait. Elle passa une main tendre sur son visage et une larme coula sur sur son visage._

A: Oh... Céd'... Je suis si désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit... Je t'ai fait du mal... _lui dit-elle avec une petite voix triste_ _Il souria tristement_

C: Mais je t'en veux pas... Je t'en ai fait aussi invonlonterment... Je sais pas comment me faire pardonner... J'aurais du savoir qu'elle était pas franche... J'suis trop gentil avec les gens...

_Angélica sourit_

A: Mais change pas ça, c'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi...

_Elle se releva doucement et l'embrassa tout en passant ses mains derniere sa nuque alors qu'il la serrait fort dans ses bras._

A: Amène moi à la chambre... C'est pas confortable de faire ca ici quand ont attend des jumeaux

_Elle eut un petit sourire pour le reconforter et il se leva, la pris dans ses bras alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. _


End file.
